Embrace Me
by gienix
Summary: Rin fall in love but was broken by a cruel fate. How will her lord deal with it when the human he cared for is beyond his comfort. Augh! I suck in summary. Well, please read and review. It will really brightens my day.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm suppose to write my project but I can't seem to write what I wanted and this story just came out of nowhere while trying to do so. I still can't believe I ended up writing this but I guess it's worth it. Well, please read and review. They mean so much to me.

* * *

Embrace Me

Her small body curl in to a small ball as she lay on her bed. He could smell salty tears rushing down from her eyes. He could tell that her heart is broken and the person that can mend it is no longer around. His life was taken away from him through a tragic ending. He is but human after all, a being that has life that can be easily be taken. Human life is so fragile and could never last forever. Now his ward lost the person she loves through a cruel fate. How fast she met the young man and how fast he was taken away from her. His chest aches at the sight of the only human that he had protected all through her life. She is now a grown woman, a woman who fell in love but fate is so cruel to her. He approaches the laying body.

"Rin" his voice sounded concerned to her ears even though to others it will come unnoticed. She did not respond. She just keeps sobbing. His heart is stabbed with thousand daggers, he don't have the power to comfort her, to make her smile again. If only he was the one she loves. He doesn't want his ward, HIS only ward to be full of sorrow.

"Rin," his voice came out calmly. He touches her hair and slowly strokes it. "Don't cry. It will do you no good." Rin whimpered and tried to hold her tears. The warm sensation that comes from every stroke of his hand on her hair gives her comfort.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she flung herself to him to his surprised. She buried her face on his firm chest. She could smell his scent; it smells so comforting to her liking. She tightens her embrace on his kimono. He allowed her to embrace him and let her buried herself to him. Her small frail body fit perfectly to his as if she was molded that way. He rested his chin on her head and inhaled her scent. He could smell sadness in her. He heard her let out soft sobs between his kimono. He continued to stroke her hair to comfort her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," her voice sounded rough from crying. "Please let me stay like this." He did not answer but hold her on her waist by his other hand. She closed her eyes as let herself be drown by the embrace. Her heart beats steadily and her breathing even. He continued to watch her as she fall as sleep in his arms and continued to stroke her hair.

'Rin, what can I do to comfort you?' he asked inwardly. How he wished he was there when the boy died, he could had save him and save his ward from sadness that she is experiencing now. Even though it means it would end up, Rin marrying that boy but still she won't be suffering.

He don't want to entertain the fact that he was relief that the boy died because he knows that _HIS_ Rin will be taken away from him, taken by a total stranger that he is not even sure if he can protect the treasure that he had been keeping. He never wanted to give Rin to anyone or given a choice, he will not allow her to be married but he can't be selfish when it comes to her happiness. But he can't ignore his being possessive to her. He growls when other men shows interest to her or even tried to pursue her but he knows that there are times that he needs to leave her in order for her to safe from danger and during those time she meet that boy who started it all.

'How dare he shows up in her life and disappear abruptly,' he growled. He feels Rin stirred a little in his arms. He looks at her sleeping face. She looks so peaceful and it seems like the sadness vanish from her face. He strokes her face and the strands of hair that covers her face. He smiled at the sleeping girl. Maybe he should thank the boy too; he will be able to hold her more often if she needs comfort.

"Rin," his voice sounded soft. "Sleep well." He was about to put her down but her grip to his kimono is so tight that she refuse to let go. She moaned and whimpered in refusal to be apart from him. He sighs at her stubbornness even in her sleep.

"I guess you're having a hard time there," a feminine voice startled him.

"What do you want mother?" he ask in a stern voice.

"I came here to check on her," the female move toward them. "She had been so heartbroken for days before you arrive."

"Hnh" 'You don't need to rub on it.'

"It seems like she refuse to let go," his mother smirked. "Why don't you just watch her as she sleeps?" 'After all that's what you want to do.' She tried to hide her smile.

"Hnh" he just turns to leave toward his own chamber with the girl in his arms. When he is no longer visible in her sight she let out the smile she had been compressing.

"My son had it badly," she smiled with amusement. "I guess sooner or later I will finally have my grandchildren that I desire. I'm very sure they will be so adorable too."

When he arrive in his chamber, Rin still refuse to let go and to make matter worse, she wrapped her little hands around his neck.

"Rin," his voice sounded stern, trying to hide the pleasure he is feeling at the moment. "You cannot sleep well if you cling to me like this." The girl just stirred and made herself more comfortable. He sighs in annoyance but he had no choice. He sat on his bed with Rin still clinging on him. Her head is still buried in his firm chest. He wonders if she is really sleeping.

"Shiro," her whispered it softly but loud enough for him to hear. He looks at her and saw she smiled after she mentioned the name. His heart feels like it was being squash and shattered to pieces.

'She is in my embrace but dream of other man,' the thought hurts him. He can't believe how hurt he was by just a simple word. Hell, it even hurts more than his injuries during his battles. By that simple word his heart becomes weak and hurt. Does that boy mean so much to her? Does she love that boy more than him? His face cannot hide his hurtful feeling. When he feels that Rin's hold loosen, he slowly put Rin on his bed but her other hand still cling to his kimono. He stares at her for a while and slowly loosens her grip on his kimono. He can no longer bear to look at her, he turn to let her be, when he heard her calling for him.

"Ses-sho-ma-ru-sa-ma?" her voice sounded hurt and longing as if she felt being left behind, her hand outreach like she want to reach something. His eyes widens at the tone of her voice. He can feel the longing. Before his mind can register, his body moves on its own and before he knew it, his hand held her outreach hand and he is holding her again in an embrace and her head found his warm chest once again. She look relief and peaceful as she snuggled herself. He sighs at the sight.

'Rin, I will hold you even it hurts me,' he say to himself. The sleeping figure smiled as she heard his thought. He wishes that this memory will last forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there it goes folk, my one-shot, but just tell me if you want me to continue if not that's fine. For now please read and review. I'm counting on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for all your reviews. I'm crying after I read it TT^TT. I'm just so happy that you like it. To tell you the truth, I just wrote this story because it won't leave my mind. At first I'm thinking that I'm going to make it one shot though but since you like it I decided to continue. So please read and review. It really makes my day.

* * *

The room were filled daylight coming from the window. The wind slowly blew the curtains and letting it dance. His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. He can tell that it was already morning and he believes he over slept. He smiled; it was the first time that he ever had a deep slumber. His attention was diverted to the sleeping figure that was snuggling on him when she stirred. She let out a small moan and tightens her grip on his chest. She looks so peaceful and she sleeps like a baby. He smiled and strokes her hair. She smile as she felt the touch, she look contented. He just watch her sleeping face, memorizing every angle of her face, listening to her steady breathing and drowning himself to her scent, the scent of a woman. She is now fifteen summer old but still very childish that she still need to be protected. Even though she learn a thing or two in protecting herself while living in the village with his half brother, he still can't deny the fact the he still has the urge to protect her, the feeling that only he can protect her and no else. Even though if Rin is already married, he knows that if possible he will send a whole army to protect her if he can't go and protect her himself. He continues stroking her hair and staring at her sleeping face.

'Rin,' his mind is still unease. He knows that once she woke up she will remember her lose and be heartbroken again. 'What am I suppose to do to you?'

"Are you just going to lie there all day?" the door opens revealing Sesshomaru's mother. "It seems like she is still sleeping."

'Don't state the obvious,' Sesshomaru think inwardly. "What do you want mother?"

"I'm merely looking for you," the lady smirked. "It's so unusual for you not to be awake at this hour of the day, considering if ever you take a sleep."

"Hnh" Sesshomaru just shrug.

"Well, if you are both ready," she turn to leave. "Just join me later Sesshomaru, I have some things to discuss with you."

When the door closed, Sesshomaru let out a sigh. His mother could be planning something again. He can deal with it later but right now, the woman in his arms is more important. He lower his gaze to the sleeping figure, she seems to be sleeping soundly that she hardly notice the appearance of the lady who just leave. His mind battled if he should wake her now or let her sleep more because he knows that it's been days since she had taken a rest. But he can't lie there all day, so he decided to wake her up.

"Rin," his voice sounded soft but with command. "Wake up. It's already morning."

The girl move and stirred, her brows knitted together as if battling to open her eyes. She let out a small moan and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks twice and stares at his emotionless face. She smiled after seeing his face.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama," she smiled sweetly. He wished that she will always smile like that and no tear will ever drop from her eyes.

"I hope you have sleep well," his voice remains even but Rin hinted a small concern. She smiled at that.

"Yes my lord," she gave him an assuring smile. "I have a very wonderful dream."

"Hnh" that was all his answer. He is thinking what could be her dream but did not dare ask. Let her tell him but if she doesn't want to it's fine. All he could guess that she dreamed about that boy, how happy would she be if only he was alive. His heart was stabbed at the thought; it really hurts him to think that even though the boy died, her love for him still remains. She sat up and stretches her arms while he stood up and was about leave.

"Where are you going my lord?" Rin asked as she stares at the retreating figure of her lord.

"I have some business to attend to," he answered promptly. "You should take a rest for today, you need it."

"Yes my lord," she smiled. She looks around her and notice that she is not in her room but realize they are in his room. She doesn't know how she ended there but soon remembered that she must clung to him that he had no choice but to take her in his room. She smiled at the thought. "Umm. Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What is it?" he turns to look at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Can I sleep here until you return?" there is hesitation in her voice. "It's ok if you won't allow me my lord."

"Do as you please," with that he turns to leave, closing the door behind him. She smiled at his reply, she doesn't want to sleep in her room, it makes her more lonely and sad. Being surrounded by things that belong to her lord really cheers her up, it's very soothing. She lies down again and pulls the covers over her small body. The bed is so big that even if she jump and tumbling, she will be still on the bed. She smells the covers and snuggles her head on the pillows.

'It smells just like him,' she closes her eyes and let the scent lull her back to sleep. 'It feels like his still here.' She completely dozes off, falling in a slumber in dreamless sleep.

He is walking toward his study room; his mind is still racing toward his ward. He feels comfortable knowing that she is safe and sleeping in his room. He doesn't know why he allowed her to sleep there.

'Maybe because you just want her to feel comfortable and maybe she feels comfortable there so you allowed her,' his conscious reasons out. He contemplates on this. If that is true then maybe his mere presence is enough to comfort her. The thought that his presence could sooth her is enough to make him return to his room and stay by her side. He was about to return when his mother called him from behind.

"Sesshomaru," her voice was to caught his attention. He turns slightly and looks at her from the corner of his eyes. "It seems that you are in such a hurry."

"That's none of your business," he sounded so cold. "What it is you want from me?"

"I just need you to look after some preparations in upcoming ball," she informed him. The servant behind the Lady Mother handed a scroll to her. "There will be some great demons that will be present and I really need your presence there Sesshomaru."

"Hmh" that was all his answer. He knows that his mother is plotting something but he is not willing to play with it. Not this time, that he needs someone to take care of Rin. Rin is the most important subject right now not some boring ball or meeting. Fact be told, as long as it concerns Rin, all the things that should need immediate attention will be forgotten and will only be remembered after the problem concerning Rin will be solve. And now, a _BALL_? Man, his mother sure don't know what he thinks is important. His eyes just narrowed, giving no hint of what he is thinking at the moment.

"I have no time for such nonsense and boring event," his voice remains casual. "I have more things to attend to." With that he turns to leave and choose to ignore the sigh that his mother let out.

'I know what is more important to you right now Sesshomaru,' his mother smiled as he look at the retreating figure. 'You just wait and see. This ball is not only just for you my dear son.' She smiled evilly that the servants was shaken with the dark aura she is emitting.

"Ummm, My lady," the servant looks a bit hesitant. "You look scary."

Sesshomaru proceeded to his study room. His mind is clouding on what to do and in finding the solution in his dilemma. Correction, Rin's dilemma, he considers it as his own. After all, she is his ward, she is under his guardianship and whatever is bothering her, he will always find solution. He sighs, but how can he bring a person from the dead when they did not even discover the body. Oh how he wish they will never find the body, then he don't have to resurrect him. He snaps at the thought, how could he think of such thing. That boy is the only way to make HIS ward happy again or so he hopes. But what is this feeling that he feels that he don't want her to go away. Away from his guarding eyes, far from his reach and far enough that he won't be able to hear her voice.

'What am I thinking?' he is confused. 'Could it be possible that I became so possessive over her or having a soft part for her?' At first he just thought that he don't want his pride as lord to be hurt if one of his servants is hurt because it would mean he is weak and not even strong enough to protect one soul but now it seems different, even though he still can't identify the difference. He sighs again until a knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. He diverted his attention to the door.

"Come in," his voice remains calm. A servant went in carrying a pile scrolls.

"Good day my lord," the servant greeted him. "These are the records that you need to see immediately for confirmation in some of the contract in the neighbouring kingdom of demons."

"Put it on the table," he commanded. The servant obliges and leaves after a bow. After the door close he went to his table and started going over the records.

'At times like this, I still have to do this,' he curses inwardly. 'I wonder if Rin is already awake.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you are. Hope you enjoy it. Hehehe…. I'm getting a hang with this. I can't believe I'm writing this during our exam week but my hands itch to type it down so I hope you like it. If you want me to make the story a bit longer just tell me but if not that's OK, I'll just end it in the next chapter even though it's a bit disappointing. The choice is yours but for now PLEASE READ AND REVIEWS. I'm really anticipating it. So, be seeing yah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait update. I really appreciate all your reviews, I'm so happy that you like the last chapter. Even though I don't feel so good right now, I hope you are enjoying yourself right now. Well I hope you will like it. Please _**READ**_ and _**REVIEW**_. It will really lighten up my cloudy day. T^T Enjoy

* * *

Her hair spreads freely on the pillow as she sleeps. The soft blanket covers her petite body. She moves freely as she lay on the enormous bed. The wind coming in from the window gives small kisses on her cheeks that were buried on the soft pillow under her head. She moans as the cool breeze touches her face. Her eyes flatter open and sat up. She scans her surroundings and notice she was in her lords room. Then she remembered asking his permission to sleep in his room and how happy she is when he allowed her. She got up from the covers and walk to the balcony. Her hair dances along with the wind as she makes her way. She loves the feeling of the wind brushing her hair and planting small kisses on her cheeks. A small bird landed on her shoulder when she stood looking at the scenery, she giggled and let the bird hop to her finger. She examined the bird as if it was the first time that she ever seen it.

'I wish I was like you,' she whispered to the bird. 'As long you can fly, you are happy.' The bird chirps on her finger as if it is talking to her. She giggled and smiled at the bird.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" she smiled at the bird. The bird just looks at her with such round eyes, and then suddenly it flew away. "Ah! Wait."

The bird flew to a nearby branch and was later joined by another bird. They sat together on the branch, playing and teasing at each other.

"It's so nice to have someone you love," she said to herself as she watches the birds play. 'Why is the fate so cruel to me?' When she was already sure that the person she loves, love her back that was also the time he was taken away from her.

Is she that unfortunate when it comes to love? When she is sure that the person she loves her back, the cruel fate will have to take him away? She is of age to be married, she can easily find a suitable husband but for some unknown reason all her suitors will stop courting her for some unknown reason. It seems like they are scared of something or someone, but she doesn't know what or who. (I know you know the reason why. Hehehe…) Shiro is the only boy who is not scared and courted her for months after her lord went to attend to some business in the neighbouring kingdom. (Now, we know the reason why he was able to court her. Nice move.) She remembers all the time they spend together, they fish together, accompanied her when she picks flowers and listen to her chatter. She doesn't feel so alone when she is with him, she easily gets lonely if her lord is not around but when Shin appeared, that change. Her heart feels it's going to burst out of sadness because of her lost, but she doesn't want to be forever grieving, she must stand and carry on.

'I must try to stand and be happy again," she said to herself with determination, trying to control her tears. 'I don't want to be forever grieving.' She is so engrossed by her thought that she did not notice the door open.

"Rin," a voice that sounded calm reached her ears. She turns around and saw her lord standing with all his magnificence. His wearing a plane white kimono and his fur is not with him; his silver hair falls to his back like a waterfall.

"My lord," she greeted him with a smile. "It appears that I did over sleep." He just stares at her, scanning her figure. His eyes narrowed as if he is seeing her soul and her heart.

"I hope you had taken a rest?" his voice remains normal. He just stared at her, making sure she looks fine.

"Yes my lord," she answered happily. "I'm totally fine now," she gave her brightest smile she could master while fighting the tears that threatens to fall down, knowing that it is a lie.

Sesshomaru's gaze never leaves her while he slowly approaches the girl, his molten gold eyes full of questions. He stops a few steps away and looks down at her eyes. She just stares back with her innocent eyes trying to hide the tears.

"You shouldn't force yourself to smile Rin," his eyes showed a bit of pity and concern over her. "Smile when you really feel like it; cry when you can no longer bear it."

With that she can no longer hide her tears. She let it fall from her eyes. Just a word from him, all her emotions burst out, for moment she forgot her resolution. She flung in to his chest. Her hands take hold of the soft fabric of his clothing and she slowly let out small sods.

"I'm sorry my lord," she tried to speak between her sobs. "I feel so weak. Can you please allow me to cry for now?"

He doesn't need to answer. He knows that she needs to let out her all her burdens. He stroke her hair, appreciating it's silkiness in his touch, he breath in her scent and let out a sigh. Her scent tells him that she is still grieving but it doesn't smell strongly like before. They were covered with sunlight as they stand together in an embrace, wind dancing around them and the birds watch them with satisfaction.

"Cry as much as you want," he continued to stroke her hair to sooth her.

'Rin,' he stares down at the girl in his arms. 'I hope time will heal your wound.' He knows time heals but the pain will not be forgotten. He really feels hopeless; he can't do anything but to let her cry in his arms. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes have been watching them the whole time.

They stay like that for a couple of moments until a knock from the door broke their silence. Sesshomaru let go of Rin as she dried her tears.

"Come in," Sesshomaru's voice remains normal. A servant came in looking a bit hesitant to say a word. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Speak"

"My lord," he looks a bit nervous. "We discovered the body of the boy." The very news earns a gasp from Rin. Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment before returning his gaze to the servant.

"What make you sure that it was the boy?" he wants to be sure. There may be chances that the boy could be revived but, what is this feeling. His heart seems to be tightening from the very thought of the boy breathing again and taking his Rin.

"Yes my lord," the servant bowed, giving assurance. "The body is now lying in the courtyard. Even though it covered of mud and hardly recognizable we are able to verify it."

With that last sentence Rin run off with all her little legs could carry her as her hair fly behind her back as she run. Sesshomaru just stare at her retreating figure. His face may look the same but his eyes looks sad and full of anguish.

'Rin,' he continued to listen to her fainting footsteps against the floor. 'Do you love him that much that you will run to him even knowing that he could be dead?'

"My lord," the servant broke him from his trance. "Should we prepare a burial for the boy?"

"Wait for my further instruction," he turns to leave the room. He grabs his tensaiga as he leaves the door.

"Yes my lord," the servant bowed once more as his master leave the room.

He may not be able to read his lord but somehow he had a feeling that his lord is sad but he can't point out the reason. What could be reason of his lord's actions? Does he have a soft part for this human girl? It is quite confusing though, his lord despises humans but somehow this human girl becomes an exception. Even the servants in the palace find it weird at first but slowly the girl won the hearts of the demons that live in the palace. He let out a soft sigh and follows after his master's order.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, you have it, I hope you like it. I'm praying right now hoping that the boy is dead. I really wanted to see on how Rin will react and what Sesshomaru's action will be. KeKeKeKe…. I hope Lady Mother will come up with an idea. It just came to me that I forgot to thank my silent readers (if I do have one) thank you very much for reading and I hope you will continue reading this story until it ends, same to my follows and my readers who always bless me with wonderful reviews. Thank you, I really appreciate it. There are also some new characters that will come out and they keep bugging me right now to introduce them now and I keep telling them to wait. We will know about them later but for now please_** READ**_ and _**REVIEW**_. It's much appreciated. I may be updating tomorrow night so, see yah then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Thank you very much for the reviews. Sorry that I did not updated last night as I've said. For some unknown reason our internet connection was cut off and I finish this story with my sleepy eyes so I expect there will be a lot of error. I notice that my story is moving slowly, i hope you don't mind. But anyway, I hope you will read this and please bless me with reviews. They are my inspiration in writing. Enjoy

* * *

The dark corridor took forever to Rin as she run to the courtyard. Her mind is racing, heart pounding out of tension and hope. There could be chance that he could be revived or even though there is none, at least she could see him for the last time. Her tears are drying in the air as she run; she can't help but cry at the thought of her beloved lying cold and dead. Her heart feels it was being chop down, shattered like a broken glass.

'Why?' her mind is confuse, looking for answers. Her heart pounding against her ribs threatening to jump out to her throat. 'Why? Why of all people? Why does it have happen to him?'

Her brain rakes any possible reasons why as she emerges to the broad daylight. She can see some servants talking not noticing her presence. There are some soldiers crowding something and make way as she approach them. There, in the middle of the crowd lay a motionless body. It is covered with mud and beyond recognition. Her tears continued to fall like a waterfall on her cheeks as she slowly makes her way. Her knees fail her when she reaches the lying body. Her trembling hands touch the body's face that was covered with mud.

'Why?' the question rang to her mind. 'Why does it have to be you? Why do you have to suffered this way?' the servants just watch her as she burst out crying not minding the stares of pity around her. She is so broken, broken beyond mending.

The servants just look at her with pity in their eyes. They don't dare touch or approach the trembling fragile girl. She looks like she's going to shatter the moment she will be touch. Her dark hair covers her face and her trembling hands slowly stroke the cold face of the body.

"Shiro," her voice sounded like a whisper. "Why?" The servants around her just lowered their heads to show their pity and empathy.

They all look up when they feel the approaching demon lord. They look at his stoic face as he approach the petite girl. The girl seems so engross at the moment that she did not feel the presence of the demon. He keeps his distance and stares at the dead body and watch the broken hearted girl crying her heart out. His face may not show his pity and agony as he stares at his broken ward, his heart feels it's going to burst any moment. He look at his sword in his hand, it's not pulsing.

'What is the meaning of this tensaiga?' he inwardly questions his sword. 'Why can't I bring him back?' He wanted to throw his damn sword.

What could be the reason why it's not reacting? Could it be because of him? Could this mean that he is hesitant to revive the boy in fear that Rin will be taken away from him? But this boy is the only one who can mend Rin for heaven sake. Why does it have to react this way, of all the time? At time like this when he really need the power of the sword to revive this damn mortal to make his precious ward happy again. What a useless sword, can't even do his job well. If only he did not went on that stupid journey and meet some useless scums. Perhaps if he was there, he could be able to save that boy from the accident. The girl looks so dejected that he can no longer bear seeing her cry. Every sobs she let out crush his heart and his spirit.

"Rin," his voice sounded soft in her ears. With that he earns her attention. She slowly turns her head toward her lord's voice. Her eyes are red due to her crying, her feature shows dejection and hurt. Her whole being was crush and it shattered his soul.

"Sesshomaru-sama," her voice sounded distance. She slowly stood up make small steps toward her lord and then it turn into a run to his embrace, much to the surprise of the servants. She locks her hands on his back and buried her face in his broad chest. He did not pull her away or say anything to her, he just stare at her and rub the back of her head. "Why, my lord?"

"Rin," he doesn't know how to answer that question, he don't care about his servants around them, all he cares right now is this girl. Right now he feels so useless, being not able to save the boy that his ward only loves.

His Rin is suffering because of this boy so, he deserves to be dead. He shouldn't introduce himself to his ward if he will disappear without saying a word and to make matters worse, he made her cry. Maybe it's a good thing that the tensaiga was unable to save him or he will be dead again as he suffer his wrath in making his precious girl cry. He continued to stoke her messy hair and listen to her small sobs between his kimono. Yet again, this boy is only person who can make her happy again, how can he think of such thoughts.

Sesshoamru's mother watches them from a distance not wanting to disturb them. She knew that the girl needs his affection right now. The boy that the girl love died in accident, it look so minor but a human life is so fragile and she even saw how her son was being pushed to his limits just to protect the mortal girl which is now lock in his embrace. How she wish that his son will soon open his eyes and realize that he already step the boundary of being her guardian, that he already step to make more intimate. He is really slow when it comes to feelings and emotion. She sigh at the thought, she herself never expect that a day would come that her son will accept a human let alone protecting her.

She looks at the servants and acknowledges her presence. She signaled them to leave which they obeyed without question. She could see in their eyes the pity for the girl. The servants themselves did not like the thought of having a human in the palace but they still have to oblige but as time goes they slowly fall to like the human girl. She is such a sweet girl and shows no hint of hatred to anyone who hurt her, only kindness and understanding. Even she herself was softened by her.

'She is indeed a sweet girl,' her gaze never leaving the two. 'Well, I guess they still did not acknowledge my presence.'

She looks at Sesshomaru who is staring down to his ward with pity eyes. From the looks of him, he looks really dejected and in pain. Pain being unable to give what his ward really needs at the moment or so he thought. To her, it obvious in his eyes that rarely show emotion that he loves the girl more than anything but how he could still clueless is a mystery to her.

'I guess they have enough time to enjoy the warm of their embrace,' she smirked. 'Better make myself noticeable to them.'

She slowly made footsteps toward them. She notice that Sesshomaru's ears twitched indicating he acknowledge her presence.

"Sesshomaru," her gaze still locks to them. The girl in his arms did budge from his embrace; to her it looks like she fell asleep. "Why don't you let her take a rest, this accident had shock her."

Seeshomaru just look at her as if saying I-know-that look. He turns his attention to girl in his arms. She looks tired, emotionally and physically.

"Rin," his voice sounded the same in her ears. "You better take a rest to regain your strength."

The girl remained like a statue, in a way it tells them she doesn't want to be taken away in the warm embrace she in right now. Lady Mother smirked, she never realize that this girl could be so a clingy. What a loyal and trusting girl, even in the presence of dangerous demons, she doesn't cover out of fear but instead she would look at them with astonishment. His son really picks up a very strange girl and to make things for the better, he slowly accepted her not only in palace but in his life and heart.

"My dear child," she tried her voice to be soothing as it can be. "Take rest for now, you really need."

She slowly approaches the girl in the arms of her son. She strokes her hair and tried to sooth her. She did not move, only let out small sobs and whimper. She looks like a small puppy not wanting to be separated from her mother, Sesshomaru just remain motionless.

"Rin," she still continued what she is doing. "Sesshomaru still have something to take care of." With that the girl seems to understand and slowly loosen her grip. She slowly pulls away the girl from her son's embrace and slowly guides her back inside the castle.

Sesshoamru stares at them as they return inside. His body feels cold the moment Rin was taken away from his arms. It feels more like something went missing; something inside him wants Rin back to his arms. When Rin was in his arms, he could be sure that she was safe and protected. As he think of such thought a question popped inside his head. Why does he feel like this? Somehow inside him is telling him that he had something that he needs to understand but he doesn't know why.

He sigh, this is hopeless. He doesn't know what to do with Rin and now if he get his emotion confuse, how will be able to help her. He will think about it later but now he needs to take care with the boy's body.

"My lord," a servant bowed before him. "What will be your instruction?"

"Prepare a proper burial for the body and bury it well," he said in a monotone voice. The servant bowed before leaving to do what he was commanded to do.

Sesshomaru just stayed there and slowly let out long sigh. Somehow, he feel relief that the body was found even though he was afraid at first that the boy could be revive but he feel a thorn was pull out when the boy remained dead but he still feel sad that his ward was devastated. If he was able to save the boy, will he revive him in knowing that he could mend Rin even though the thought of Rin being taken by total stranger shudder him? Will Rin forget him when the boy was revived? Will she leave him for the boy? Many question burn in his head but he knew he will always choose the pain of his own for the sake of her happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know there are many questions that is running in your head. The death of the boy is completely irrelevant to Sesshoamru, he was out when it happened and yes the boy got his chance in courting Rin because Sesshomaru was away to scare him off. I really want to show that Sesshomaru could be so possessive but still care for Rin's doings. Hope you like it. Please review. I'm always full of hope with it. Until then, see you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey guys (^_^) did you wait long? Anyway, I wrote this chapter a little bit longer because I may not be updating for a long time. I will be busy the whole summer and if I do find a time to write and update I will surely do. Oh, I really love the way you respond in your reviews. It's completely inspiring. Thanks a lot guys. I hope you will like this chapter. Please** read** and **review**.

Rin allowed herself being guided inside the castle. She is in such situation that she did not notice she was being lead to the chambers of her lord. She can't help but hold her cries into small sobs. She is so hurt and broken right now. She knows how she looks in front of her lord as the servants stared at her as she carelessly flung herself to her lord's arms. She doesn't care at that moment, all she wanted was to feel safe and warm and her lord is very person who can give it to her. She wiped her tears with the hem of her kimono. She look horrible and impropriety with her messy kimono and tangled hair. She doesn't care; all she cared right now is to cry her heart out. Right now, she wants to be locked in her lord's embrace and feel that sweet sensation again.

"My dear child," the lady beside her started. "Stop your crying. My son doesn't want to see you crying my dear."

She looks at the woman beside her. They are now sitting on the enormous bed, wind blowing coming from the window. Her silver hair, very like her lord's dance and glitters in the touch of the sunlight. She wears her usual kimono and her eyes shows pure pity and concern. She tried to compose herself and stop sobbing.

"I'm sorry my lady," she dried her tears with her kimono. "I feel so broken."

"I know how you feel dear child," her motherly nature is over taking her. She may be a demon, a cold hearted demon but she is still a mother. "Be strong child. It's not yet the end."

She tried to sooth the girl who was now leaning on her chest. When she heard that the human girl was left alone in the lonely palace, she decided to pay her visit to know her better. She always wonders what did her son saw in this child that he wants her close to him, to the extend to protect her. As she spend time with her, she finally realize why. She is different from all humans, she have something that no one else has. She let her lay on the bed and covers her with the soft blanket. She exited the room when she saw that the girl had now calmed down. She proceeded to the place where her son would go to calm his nerves.

Sesshomaru stayed in his study for a while, he needed to calm himself. He knows that his servants are already carrying out his order. He sighs inwardly, he look at the tensaiga that is lying quietly on the table. He still can't believe that his sword had failed him but then again, he can't deny the fact that he was relieve that the boy remained dead but that left his ward broken. He himself is in turmoil, his relief that the boy died brought upsetting emotion to his ward. His beautiful ward, he may deny it but his most precious possession but she is not just a possession to him. To him she is his… He can't continue, afraid what his feelings may tell him. His trance was broken by a knock at the door. He composes himself before he let the person in. His mother entered and stands beside him at the window.

"She stopped crying and now sleeping in your chamber Sesshomaru," his mother started. "What is wrong my son? You look so dejected?"

He just narrowed his eyes as he look down the window. He hates to admit but he does feel horrible, and here comes his mother rubbing more to it. Does she really need to state the obvious? He doesn't want someone saying about the feeling he is feeling right now that he is compelling to hide but failing. His mother just stares at him, accepting his silence. She knows he is in deep thoughts right now.

"What are you planning to do now Sesshomaru?" she asked instead. "We cannot revive the dead boy you know."

"I already know that," he answered coldly. That's the very reason why his thinking right now. "I still have many things to do."

He turns to leave to his chamber when his mother calls him once more.

"Sesshomaru," her voice sounded stern in his ears. "We both know that the girl is hurt. I wonder how you will fix that."

"Hmph," he can feel that his mother is challenging him. He turns to leave. "It's all up to her if she will let that accident over take her."

Lady Mother just looks at his back as he leaves the room. A small smile appears in her lips. She can't help but enjoy the scenario before her. His son is being rivaled by a dead boy who constantly holds the girl's heart. She wonders how his son will counteract at such feelings of the girl toward the deceased boy. She knows how hurt he is when he saw how his human ward cry for her lost and it merely shows how much she love the boy.

'My dear son," she smirked as the door close behind him, leaving her alone in the room. 'You may deny it but you can never hide it. You had indeed crossed the line as her guardian.'

He slowly walks the corridor leading to his bed chamber. As he walks, he thinks what will be his resolution. First he needs to help brighten up her mood and maybe find a place where she can stay for awhile where she can calm herself and find new courage.

'A place huh?' he thinks deeply and decided the only place where he can be sure she will be safe and feel love. He knows it had been half a year since she last visited that village so, its fine if she stays there for a while. The second problem that he needs to answer is about his sword. It seems like he needs to pay a visit to someone.

He reaches his chamber and slowly open the door afraid that he may woke up the sleeping girl. When he entered, the sleeping figure remains stable and unaware of his presence. He slowly walks toward the bed. He carefully sat beside the sleeping girl and put a hand on her cheeks.

'She looks calm,' he looks at her swollen eyes due to her crying. 'Rin, I cannot comprehend what that boy had given to you that I have not given.'

What did that boy give to Rin that he did not give? How did he make his ward fall for him? He was furious of the thought that he could had possible bewitch _HIS_ Rin away from him. If the boy was alive now, he could have stolen Rin's affection, loyalty and love that should only be his and no one else. He knows that he once believe that he doesn't need such things but if it's from _HIS_ Rin, then that's another story. He never feels the threat that those affections coming from his ward will be taken away from him not until how Rin reacted toward that boy even though it is now lifeless. He continued to caress her face, feeling the smoothness of her skin. He enjoyed the pleasure of it had no intention of sharing it to anyone less they feel his wrath; it's his and will forever be his.

'Rin,' he looks at the sleeping figure longingly. 'Will you be happy if I will be the one who will forever touch you like this and hold you in my embrace? Or do you wish instead that it will be the boy who will do it ?'

The sleeping girl took a soft sigh. She stirred a little and steadies her breathing. She feels so warm and secure. She can feel a soft hand caressing her face but she knows who is it and need not to open her eyes. She holds his hand on her face and show a face of contentment.

"Ses-sho-ma-ru-sa-ma," she mumbled and drifted back to sleep. She feels comforted by his presence. All she needs his comfort and she knows she can get over this heartache.

Sesshomaru just look at the girl as she mumbled his name, it's like an answer to his unspoken question. His name that will sound like a threat to the ears of others, a fearless demon who will kill anyone who stands in his way but to the human girl it brings comfort to her. His name will always sound different if she will be the one who will say it. She says it with courage, pure belief and loyalty and never doubting him. He have her complete trust and he knows it every time she calls his name. He stood up and walk toward a chair to sit and watch at the sleeping figure on his bed.

She stirred before she opens her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room. It seems like she had sleep until nightfall. She sat up and looks around her, surely she is not in her room. This room looks familiar; she's in the room of her lord and had sleep in his bed two times in row in one day.

"You had awakened Rin," she turns her head toward the voice. She saw him sitting elegantly on one of the chair. His silver glitters under the moonlight. If she doesn't recognize her lord, she could have mistaken him as goddess because of his radiant beauty that he emitted.

"Yes my lord," she answered with her voice rough due to her crying.

"Rin," he look at her and turn his gaze toward the open window. "I will be leaving; I have some matters to attend to."

What? Her lord is leaving** again**? But he just arrived and had stayed for one day. Can he leave her again like that? Last time he leaves for a couple of months, every day turn to be a year to her not until she meets Shiro. She needs him right now but she can't be selfish now. She knows that he won't leave her unless it is necessary.

"When will you leave my lord?" she tried her hardest to fight her tears. "Can I come with you?"

"I will be leaving tomorrow," he answered softly. He can smell the salty tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "You cannot come with me Rin."

His answer drops her heart. Why does he always have to leave her? Is that stupid matter more important than her? What is she saying? She is but his ward; she doesn't have the place to make herself more important than the things that her lord needs attention with. She will never get his full attention all for herself, she is merely human. She can do nothing for her lord.

"Yes," she answered softly shutting her eyes shut to prevent her tears from falling.

He can tell she is indeed sad and he may have made her feel neglected but he doesn't have any choice. He stood up and approaches the girl.

"Rin," he gently sits beside her and looks at her. "You will be staying in the human village for a couple of days until I return. There you will be comforted and safe."

Without warning, she hugged him and rests her head on his firm chest. She can hear his steady heart beats. It sounds like music to her ears, a music she will never get tired of listening.

"Do you really have to go Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked not looking at his face. "Can you please leave the day after tomorrow?"

He looks at the girl and wraps her in his arms. How she fits in his arms always amaze him. Her body match to his and she fits perfectly in his arms. He nested his chin on her head and inhaled her scent.

"If it pleases you then I shall," he answered her. She nodded and closes her eyes once again and fell asleep. Well, he himself doesn't want to depart from her. No, he doesn't want that emptiness he feels when his far from her. He will finish his business as much as possible.

Sesshomaru flies with great speed, he needs to arrive there as early as possible and finish the business that he left when he went back to his castle to comfort Rin. He can now see the house of the smith surrounded with magma showing how hot it is. The sound of the metals clashing together indicating that the smith is not aware of his arrival. He landed softly and walk straight to the smith who is busy forging a sword.

"Totosai," he emphasize his voice to catch the attention of the smith.

"It's you Sesshomaru," the smith looks at him and turns his full attention to him. "I was planning to pay you a visit but since you came it's for the better. So, tell me Sesshomaru what could have happened to your tensaiga?"

"How do you know about the tensaiga?" he narrowed his eyes to the smith. He is still cold as always. The smith ever wonders when his heart will become soft; maybe it will only happen if the world will go to destruction.

"You know that tensaiga had been acting weird lately," Totosai explained. "It shows it merely responded on your emotion."

"My emotion?" he looks at the smith questionable. Then it struck him, the feeling that he feels when he knows that if the boy will be revive then Rin will be taken away from him.

"The sword responded on its wielder's heart," Totosai further explain. "When its wielder shows great emotion it unleashes and guides its wielder how to use its power."

"Heart huh?" he looks at the sword in his hands. 'Could this mean this sword acted on its own knowing what I truly desire?'

"The tensaiga and its wielder become one the moment the sword accepted the hands that holds it," Totosai turn back to what he is working. "It responded and understands the emotions and feelings of its wielder."

After hearing enough of what he needs to hear, Sesshomaru turn to leave. He flies toward the sky to finish what he had left off. As he flies, he thinks on what the smith had told him, the first time he had use the tensaiga. Could it be that at that time the tensaiga sense that he wants to revive the girl who lay motionless? Maybe at that moment, as he remembers her smile, his heart had already start changing without him noticing? Then the reason why the tensaiga can't revive the boy was because of his thoughts? Is it because of his hesitation in reviving the boy or there are more to it? He continued to fly as he thinks of the possible answers of his questions.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the errors. I'm so sleepy right now so go easy on me but I still need to finish so that my conscience will let me rest. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I really wanted to know about what you think about it. Suggestions are also welcome. See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for the reviews. I would like to clear something, Shiro is the name of the boy, it's originally Shin but I change my mind and thank you for correcting me. Hehehe… Anyway, this chapter is a bit short because I'm sulking right now. I'm sad TT^TT because I fail one of my subjects. Whuhuhu… Anyway, I hope you will understand. Please read and review.

* * *

Everyone was surprise when Rin arrives with Sesshomaru. They all can tell that Rin looks sad and depress and it just worsen when Sesshomaru turn to leave. Before Sesshomaru left, he let Ah-Un stay in case Rin wants to fly or take a short tour. When the demon lord leave, the girl keep staring at the sky hoping that her lord will come back and change his mind but after long moment of waiting, she gave up and finally decided to find herself something to be busy with.

"Neh, Inuyasha," Kagome approach Inuyasha as he pick up some heavy baskets. "What do you think could be the reason why Sesshomaru left Rin here?"

"How should I know," the hanyou sneered. "As far as I understand, he wants us to babysit Rin. I can't stand that part of him."

"You know Inuyasha," Kagome look at her mate with concern eyes. "I can feel Rin is really hurt right now. She looks really melancholy."

The hanyou just keep quiet. He can see it too, Rin may be smiling when she arrives but there is something in her eyes that tells them the opposite. What could have happen to her? Did his prideful brother hurt Rin? Or is it the opposite? Nah, that's completely impossible, how Rin would hurt Sesshomaru when she's such a sweet girl. There couldn't be a slight possibility to it. Sesshomaru would never let anyone hurt his pride or let them live. And yet again, Sesshomaru allowed Rin to come with him like it's a natural thing to let her to. His brain cannot comprehend his brother's mind. He hates human but he have a human companion which is so strange.

"Do you think it had to do with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked once again. "I'm really worried, she looks dejected and hurt."

"Rin is a strong girl," Inuyasha tried to assure Kagome as well as himself. They all know she is strong willed girl. "Whatever she is facing now, she will get through to it."

"I know," Kagome look at the ground. "But I really want to help her."

Inuyasha just look at his mate. The wind passes through them like their thoughts floating and thinking about the melancholy girl.

Rin walk toward the old miko who had taken care of her when her lord had left her in the village to live with humans, her own kind. When she arrived there, the old miko is preparing some herbs to use in the future. Kaede acknowledge her presence and let her in, she learned a while ago that Rin arrived with her lord in the village.

"Come in child," she told Rin as she stood at the door. When Rin went in, she can tell the girl is troubled. "Whatever is the matter child?"

"Kaede-baachan," she looks at the old woman with sad eyes. "I don't know what to do?"

"Tell me child," she turn her full attention to her. "What is troubling you?"

Rin decided to tell her all the things that had happened to her. She told her about her lost and how hurt she is. The old miko listened patiently and let her cry once in a while. She wasn't surprise when the girl told her about her lord comforting her. She knows that Sesshomaru may appear cold but not to this young girl. It even amazes her of how Sesshomaru had preserves Rin's innocence with in the long the years she had stayed in his side. She knows very much that this young girl means so much to Sesshomaru.

"Child, be strong" she started when Rin finished her story. "I believe your lord brought you here because he knows you need comfort."

Rin just stare for a while thinking about it thoroughly. She knows her lord care about her, she knows he always do what's best suiting. She is hurt and broken and in need comfort, is that the reason why he brought her in the village once more? Does he believe that only her own kind can comfort her?

"Child," Kaede look at the girl still in deep thought. "Why don't you take a walk, maybe it will calm you."

"Maybe I will," she stood up. "Thank you for listening Kaede-baachan."

"Return before nightfall," Kaede instructed her as she leaves. She heard her reply as the girl retreated. She turns back to what she is doing and contemplates about the child.

At very young age to be hard broken and her lord doesn't seem to know how comfort her. She can't blame him; after all he doesn't care about humans before and doesn't even give a damn about them until this young girl appeared from nowhere. She also notice that Rin works on Sesshomaru the same way as Kagome works on Inuyasha even though the great demon lord doesn't show it. She sigh, what will happen to them is something she can't tell.

"So, he left the girl in that village again," Lady Mother said as she sits by the window. "I wonder what my son could be thinking."

She looks at the window and thinks how the situation will turn out. She was distracted when a knock on the door was heard. She called to let them in. Two female servants went in holding some documents in their hands.

""My Lady," one of the servants started. "These are the list that of the nobles that are coming in the festivity and also the needed preparation."

The servants handed it to her and open for her to read. She examines the list of the nobles that are going to attend. They are men of great valour, came from noble families and indeed have great affect in women. There are also great women whom she had invited, courageous women with well known beauty and holds a great charm in men. They are perfect for her plan, now the only problem is if her son will attend the occasion. This occasion is not only for some demons and humans gathering to bring peace in the western lands but she had a hidden intention to it.

"Now, the problem is my son," she let out a small sigh. "How could I make him come in this occasion?"

She looks at the list of the preparations, and then it struck her. If she adds something in this preparation, surely her son can't resist coming. She smiled at her plan.

"I would you to add something in this list," she turns to the two servants.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's short and boring but my mind is in trouble right now. Sigh, I really hope something will spark my mood. I can't stay melancholy for long. Anyway, I'll be updating this if I feel a lot better; the problem is how I am supposed to make myself better. I hope you don't mind waiting for an update. Hehehe… Please read and review and sorry about the errors. I'm counting to it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm still sulking but ended up writing this chapter. I still haven't read your reviews; I will read them later but thanks anyway. For now, this all I can give you, it's a bit confusing though. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it.

* * *

It's been two days since Sesshomaru left Rin in the village. She is slowly lightening up but for some time she would be in daze and look at the distance as if thinking something that pains her. Kagome notices this too, Kaede had told her about what Rin had told her but she keeps it to herself. She doesn't want to push Rin to think of something that will really pain her, but she can't help but worry more for the well being of the girl.

"Rin," Kagome called the girl to catch her attention .The girl was in deep thoughts. "What's wrong? You are always in daze."

"Kagome-sama," Rin looks at her with sad eyes. "Have you ever experience a loss of someone you love?"

"Rin," Kagome looks at her with sympathetic eyes. "You could tell me anything."

"Kagome-sama," Rin started. "I fell in love but I'm confused."

"What do you mean Rin," she looks at the girl with confusion. "I don't understand."

"I fell in love to a man Kagome-sama," Rin lowered her head as she says this. "But he was taken away from me."

"Rin, don't tell me," Kagome look at her with horror. "Sesshomaru killed him?!"

"EH?!" Rin look at the woman in confusion. How could she conclude that way? "You're wrong Kagome-sama. Sesshomaru-sama will never do such thing and besides he never knew until the message reaches him."

"Oh," Kagome let out a small laugh. What Rin said is true but you never know when Sesshomaru will do something that will really shock you. "Then what is it Rin?"

"He died in an accident," Rin shut her eyes at the horrid memory. "Sesshomaru-sama cannot revive him and feel really hurt. I'm still confused about my feelings."

"Oh, Rin," Kagome hold the girl's shoulder. "Is that the reason why Sesshomaru left you here?"

"Yes," Rin look away. "He wanted me to forget it for awhile thinking it will make me feel better."

"He sure has a point Rin," Kagome agreed. "And this confusion that you feel is making it harder."

"I'm so confuse but I don't know why," she bit her lower lip. "I feel empty when he died but I'm not that hurt. Does it make me a bad person Kagome-sama for having this half feeling in the death of Shiro?"

"No Rin," she shook her head. "I can tell that you are just confuse that's all. You'll understand it in no time."

Rin look down at the grassy pasture where they are standing. The red kimono that Kagome wears is emphasized by the green grass and her own bare feet feel soft with the grass, her own kimono drape down to the soft ground and they can smell the flowers that grow around them.

"But you know Rin," Kagome tried to lighten up her spirit. "There are times that you need to overcome things without Sesshomaru around. Remember this Rin; this tragedy may result to something unexpected."

"You're right Kagome-sama," Rin look at the miko. "I know Sesshomaru-sama will always be there for me but there are things that I need to handle myself."

"You finally grow up Rin." They both turn their head to the approaching hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Kagome looks at her mate. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Not that I can help it," his keen ears hear their conversation no doubt. "Now that you've grown, maybe we could tell that Sesshomaru that we don't need to babysit you anymore."

"Inuyasha-sama is mean," Rin pouted. "I'm no longer a child and I don't need babysitting."

"Hmph, you're still a kid," Inuyasha said with grin. "You are still sulking over some dead boy."

Rin keep quiet at that respond. It's true indeed but it doesn't mean she can't get over with it. Taking Rin's silent as sign of hurt, Kagome look at Inuyasha with flying daggers.

"Inuyasha," Kagome look at Inuyasha with terrifying eyes which make the hanyou's hair stand on ends. "You should at least be sensitive on what you say."

"He has a point Kagome-sama," Rin said with straight face. "Sulking over it will bring me to nowhere."

Rin smiled a true smile this time. She finally got a new courage to smile and get over this hurtful feeling. She knows she can do it, with everyone that loves and care for her especially her lord. She smiled at the thought of her lord. She's going to be fine as long as he doesn't abandon her. The next morning she decided to leave back to the castle. Kagome asked her, if she will wait for Sesshomaru and she answered no, she will be doing something in the castle before he returns. They bade farewell and she rode on the back of Ah-Un.

"My Lady," a female servant interrupted her musings. "The human girl returned."

"Did she?" she looks at the servant. "Is Sesshomaru with her?"

"I'm afraid not my lady," the servant answered. "We are still aware that he went back to the business he left off to Jaken when he went back here few days ago."

"Hmmm," Lady Mother looks so amuse. "Then I guess this is the best time to talk to her."

She stood from where she is standing and walk to the door. She stopped short in front the servant.

"Where is the girl now?" she asked the servant.

"She is currently in the garden My Lady," the Servant answered politely. "I must tell you My Lady, her mood had seemed to improve when she arrived from the village."

"Then," she turns to leave. "I will see it for myself."

'This would be a perfect timing to ask her,' she thought. As she walks to the garden she heard a girl singing. Her voice sound so soft in the ears, the sweet smelling flowers touch her nose. Its sweet smell is as sweet as the girl's voice. She smiled as she carried on the path.

"It seems like you are now well child," she said to catch her attention which work effectively. She looks at her direction and smiled.

"It's so nice to see you again My Lady," Rin greeted. "Yes, I feel a little better now."

"I see that you had return," she approaches the young girl who stands in the middle of flowers. "My son did a right choice in letting you spend in that village."

"Yes, I realize many things during my visit there," she looks at the woman that is now in front of her. "It indeed helps me. My life still goes on even if I stood still crying. Crying forever is not really the thing that I have in mind; after all it's not the first time I lost someone I love."

It is indeed true, she already lost her family. The female youkai look at her for a moment. She looks amuse by this girl, not that she look so frail but she does have a strong character. She was even amaze about how loyal could she is to her son, she followed him, believe in him and even trust him. These are some things that a human will never show to a demon, she is a strange girl indeed but she is happy that her son meets such girl and raises it by his side. She sometimes thinks that her son raise a future mate for himself, a mate fitting for him. No one can be a perfect mate for him other than this child who knows her lord too well; after all she was raise with his guidance and knowing him better than anyone. She smiled at the thought, she really finds it amusing.

"My lady?" Rin look at the youkai shyly. "When will Sesshomaru-sama return?"

"Who knows," she answered coldly but keeps her smile hidden. "I really hope that he will arrive any time soon, especially that there will a festivity coming."

"Really?" Rin's face brightens up a bit. "What is it about?"

"It is something to do with peace in the western lands," she explains. "There will be noble guests who will be attending."

"Wow," Rin was awe at the thought. "Then it will be grand."

"Yes, it is," she let out a sigh. "But I have one problem though."

"What is it My Lady?" Rin look at her in wonder. What could it possibly be?

"You see my dear child," she turns her gaze to the girl. "I need someone to entertain our guest and I can't find anyone suitable to do the part."

Rin thinks for a moment. Taking this as a hint that the girl may offer, she continued on.

"What will I do," she let out a sigh. "My son doesn't give a hint that he will attend and this is adding another problem to me."

"I will help," Rin blurted out but soon realize what she said covers her mouth.

"Really?" she looks at the human girl before her. "Are you sure child?"

"Yes," she answered shyly. "That is if you will allow me My Lady."

She pretends to think hard and tried to hide the smirk that threatens to form on her mouth. The girl did offer her help without hesitation, as expected from her.

"Well, judging from your voice earlier," she turn her gaze away from the girl. "I would be glad to hear you sing for our guests."

"Really?'' Rin smiled. "Thank you very much."

"But," she turns her eyes toward her. "You mustn't tell Sesshomaru this; I will be the one who's going to tell him."

Rin look at her with confusion but agreed anyway. She turns to leave the girl and smiled as her plan is going smoothly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well you have it. I hope you like it. The way this chapter came out is not the way I wanted it to be but I hope you will bear with me. Anyway, please review. Hehehe… I'll look forward to it. Sorry about the errors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys. (^_^) Waited for long? Hehehe… thanks for the reviews, it lift my spirit. Sorry about the wait, we just finish our exam last week so I was not able to update and I'm having a hard time continuing this story due the things that I need to finish. This chapter is one of the boring parts that I ever typed but I convince myself that it's all part of the story. Anyway, hope you will read this and please review.

* * *

Jaken walk in circles in the balcony waiting for his lord to return. It's been days since he left, after reading the letter that arrived that day, his lord just flew off without a word to him. After his lord left he was able to read the letter and learned about Rin. He doesn't know what exactly happened but according the letter the girl is terribly hurt. He is very aware that if something concerns about Rin, his lord will come flying without hesitation. Until know he doesn't understand why his lord care so much for the girl but he himself, as time goes by, he slowly develop a kind heart for her. He knows Rin is brave and can pass through whatever she is facing. All he really need right now is for his lord to arrive. He had already taken care of some minor subjects and the rest will be up to his lord.

"His lord has not yet returned?" a voice startled Jaken and stopped his pacing.

"I'm afraid so," Jaken answered. "Takeru-sama, I hope you will oversee my lord's action."

"I understand it completely," his long black locks that reaches his shoulder level sways with the wind as he stood with Jaken in the balcony. "I understand how it feels to worry about someone."

His eyes are purple and his kimono carries the same colour as his eyes. He, one of the rulers in the east, he may be a human, but he agreed to become allies with the demon lord of the west. He is one of the trusted allies and holds a great intellect.

"I really hope that Sesshomaru-sama will be here soon," Jaken said while sighing.

"Who was this human girl again?" Takeru said as he looks down at the imp. "It really caught my interest seeing Sesshomaru-sama take off after reading the letter concerning that human girl."

"You mean Rin?" he stares at the young ruler. "Rin is just an ordinary human girl that my lord revived."

"So, Rin was it," he turns his gaze to the sky. "I believe she is something that is special."

Jaken look at him for moment. To him, the young lord looks weird at the moment. What could this man be thinking? He looks not too suspicious enough to do something bad against his lord. Or he is thinking of something else.

"Don't tell me?!" Jaken blurted out which cause the young lord to turn his gaze to the imp. "Don't you dare use young Rin to manipulate Sesshomaru-sama."

"Who said I'm going to use her," he look confuse by the outburst of this little imp. "I'm not planning in defying his lord."

"You better be," Jaken stare back at him with stern eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama will never forgive you if you use Rin to control him."

Takeru just shrug, talking to this small creature is very amusing. He is very aware that this small imp had serve Sesshomaru for a long time even though he always ended up being knock out by his lord.

"Who will dare defy me Jaken?" the monotonous voice startled the both of them and look at the white figure ascending from the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken squirms. "You have return."

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama," Takeru greeted. "How was your ward my lord?"

His question was answered by silence and a stern face. His face remains emotionless telling him it's not his concern.

"Well, it's not really my concern anyway," Takeru answered his own question. "Sesshomaru-sama, shall we continue of what we left off."

"My lord," Jaken looks up to his lord but did not look at him. "I've already take care some of the minor business, I leave the most important discussion to see for yourself my lord."

"Then shall we continue Sesshomaru-sama," Takeru lead them to the study.

Sesshomaru remain quite, not that he want to speak but his mind is drifting to another place. Right now, all he could think is Rin. He knows his a bit hesitant in leaving Rin in that village but he knows that she would be safe there, but the feeling that she is far away from him so intoxicating his mind that he sometimes can't think right especially in her condition right now. If not for this blasted complications that only seem so minor to him but not to these humans who became their allies. He sigh inwardly, how he hope that Rin is doing fine right now. Maybe his idiotic brother is picking on Rin right now and making her cry, just don't let him catch him and he will surely tear him apart. He knows that his half brother could be so dense sometimes and surely lack sensitivity in his words. If only he don't need to go right now, he knows Rin needed him right now and to make it worst he made her feel dejected. Just when he tries to show he care for her but sadly it did not work in his side.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Takeru look at him, he obviously notice that his not paying attention to what he is talking. "Are you alright my lord?"

'No, I'm not alright,' he answered inwardly. His Rin is crying right now and he is here talking and attending all this nonsense when he should be there beside her. He stays quite instead not giving a hint of what he is thinking.

"Let us start," he said coldly not minding the last question. Jaken just looks at this lord, having a hard deciphering his lord. "I have many businesses to attend to."

"As you wish my lord," Takeru answered trying to hide his smirk as Sesshomaru pass by him to enter the study. He can see that the lord is very bothered of something. 'Must be the young girl,' he thought. What is it in this girl that made this fearless and powerful demon looks so agitated? He will really look forward in meeting this Rin girl.

Sesshomaru entered the room and sits in front of the table and start reading the documents being laid on the table. 'Rin, just wait a little longer,' he promise inwardly and put things to order.

...

Rin sat in the middle of the room with a koto lying on her lap. A female demon sat across her, listening to her song as she plays along with her instrument. It's so peaceful and calming, her voice feels cool in her ears and the sound coming from the instrument modifies it making it sweet and rich for the ears. When the song ends, the young girl looks at the woman in front of her waiting for her approval.

"It is indeed nice to hear it when you play it with an instrument," the female demon commented. "I never thought you could play an instrument?"

"Thank you My Lady," Rin put aside the instrument. "I have learned many things in the village when I have stayed there."

"I see," she approved. "Now tell me child, what other instrument you have learned to play?"

"I can play the flute My Lady if you don't like my playing with koto," she answered.

"I love your playing Rin," she answered flatly. "I believe there are others that you can play?"

"Yes My Lady," she looks at the female demon with confusion. 'What could she be planning?'

"Hmmm. I was hoping you will practice them so that you can also play them for our guest," she answered promptly.

"Yes My Lady," she stood up. "I'll be leaving then."

The female demon just nods and let her exit the room. As she went out her mind wonders if her lord will appear in this festivity. She hopes he will show up, it will really give her courage when she will play her instrument. She had play and sung for him countless time but every time she is also shy as she did it.

'Sesshomaru-sama,' she whispers' in her head. 'Where are you right now? I hope you are doing fine.'

She nearly laugh at herself, how could she worry about her lord when she knows that he is strong and he will not be easily be beaten. She smiled at herself and proceeded to her room to practice her performance. This is going to a hard and long time practice.

**Author's Note:** Hahaha… I don't understand what I'm typing here, very funny. Anyway, sorry about the errors, the next chapter will be coming up next. Please read and review, I'm anticipating it. Maybe I'll update later this night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry about this update. I suppose to update this last night but the connection was cut off so I have to wait and while I was typing this I feel asleep and woke up pass 9 am already and I just finish half way. Anyway, I read all your reviews and thanks again. I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for making you wait for weeks. Please **READ** and **REVIEW**. I really like all your reviews.

* * *

Sesshomaru's hair dances around him as he flies with great speed. He keeps cursing himself for not reading that letter sooner. He did not sleep for how many days to finish everything he had left off not knowing what is happening to _HIS_ Rin. He recalls the letter that Jaken had left on his table. Augh! If only he read it, he could have stopped it before it will happen. The letter says that the guests would be very willing to attend and willing to see the young maiden in his castle. They even showered her with compliments, compliments that only show interest in her which he is not very happy about it even though he feels pride that _HIS_ Rin's beauty is known throughout his land. Wait, who told them he had a beautiful ward? Who put her in this festivity anyway?

'Mother,' his thought finally found the answer. 'What is she planning?'

He can't believe that his mother put his precious Rin in this situation. He knows that his mother wants his ward to get married and by this occasion, she might find someone new. But she is recovering from her broken heart for goodness sake, but he left her in that village. Maybe she was not yet taken from that village? He imagines some of the soldiers dragging her away and threatening Inuyasha with the life of his mate if he will get involve. Don't they dare put a single scratch on her or it will surely end their lives. He first need to go back to that village which is one day travel, just to make sure she was still there and maybe he can hide her in the middle of a forest so that those itching eyes of those men will not be able to look at her let alone touch her. To make sure about it, why not put her in a tower that no one can climb and even know where it is, that is indeed a good idea.

...

Rin looks at her instrument, two days from now the celebration will start and her lord had not yet arrives. She asked his mother and she told her that she already send a letter letting him know and all was left was to wait. She saw confidence when she said that her son will surely come and she even saw a hint of amusement in her eyes when she said it but she just ignore it. She wonders if her lord will attend, will he get angry that she participated in the event without giving him a consent, she hopes not. She sighs and looks at the window in her room. She had been practicing for a whole day but her mind keeps wondering about her lord.

'I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru is doing,' she thought. 'I hope he is alright.'

Of course his fine, his strong after all and can protect himself. She always thinks many silly things. Tomorrow, the celebration will start and she is hoping in the very bottom of her heart that he will attend; at least it will give her courage to perform well. As long as she knows she is performing in front of her lord then she will give her best. The guests have been arriving since yesterday and she need to get ready for her performance.

'My Lord I hope you will come,' she wishfully thinks.

...

Sesshomaru is flying with his full demon speed. He can't believe Rin left the village and went back on her own. He feels anxious about what might happen to her while she is travelling back to his castle. Right now he doesn't care about this-so-called-celebration or the invitee will see her or what will they think about her, as long as she arrived there safely. Why does it need one day travel from the village to arrive there? By the time he arrives, he knows that the celebration had already started and all them should wish that he must not catch them doing something unpleasant to_ HIS_ Rin or else. She is his and no one will dare touch her or dare take her away from him. He can't bear to imagine Rin lying with some stranger on the bed every night. No way, over his death body, that is, if the man will be able to kill him and take Rin away.

The sun is now setting in the horizon and any moment now the moon will appear signalling that the night has come. He even increases his speed while his blood boils as many thoughts came to his mind. When his castle came to his sight, he did not barge in, he pause for a moment and inhale the air around him. He can smell many great demons of all kinds, even human rulers who became their allies. He must say from the scents of the men are indeed a kind that can be his rivals, a rivals that may have the potential in getting something that is precious to him. He did not let his presence be known in planning that he will be observing from the shadows. He can also smell her but his not sure where is her location. He can smell her heavenly scent but also her nervousness and excitement. He can easily tell her emotion by her mere scent, he had stayed with her for a long time to know such things. He smirked remembering the times they had stayed together. He won't let those days end in a manner that it will leave him unsatisfied by just handing her to someone. No, she will stay with him. He hid himself and observes the crowd; he can smell some women demons with their strong perfumes. The mere smell of theme makes his nose twitch lightly. Who invited them anyway?

...

Rin look at the crowd behind the curtain. She will be performing any moments from now. She scans the crowd hoping to see the very person she hopes to see but he was not there. She feels a little disappointed. She really hopes that he was only late to arrive. She looks at the pretty women, she feels a bit jealous to their unearthly beauty, she wants to look beautiful too.

'His not here,' she sigh inwardly. 'Maybe he ignored the letter that was send to him?'

Her heart that was once full of hope was now crushed. It hurts; it even hurts more than the day when Shiro dies. Can she perform well tonight? She hopes it can be cancel but it's too late to turn back now. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees her Lady.

"May Lady," she bows to give respect. "I'm ready to play any moment."

"You look beautiful child," she complimented as she look at the girl in front her. She was the one who choose her kimono for the night and indeed it suits her well. It is a furisode, worn by unmarried women. It's black color was contrasted with pink flowers in the sleeves and at the hem and it fit to her body perfectly, showing off her feminine curves. Her hair was braided that reach her waist and was pinned with beautiful flowers that contrast in colors. She did not let the servants paint her face but only put a small amount of pink powder on her cheeks giving her face a light blush. She did put any perfume in her knowing that her flowery scent is enough to drown men in her innocence. She smiled; her plan is carrying out well.

"Umm, My lady," she broke from her trance and look at the girl. She can see in her eyes she is a bit sad. "Is Lord Sesshomaru coming?"

"Well," she looks outside. She knows he was already here but he was concealing his presence, but she don't want to tell the girl, she wants to give it some suspense. She really wants to see how her son will react. "I believe he will be coming but a little late."

"Really?" Rin's eyes sparkles with hope. She doesn't care if her lord will not hear her play but knowing he will be arriving lightens up her spirit. She can't wait to finish her performance so that when her lord arrives she can go directly to him and spend the rest of the night by his side. Lady Mother sees this and smiled inwardly, if only she knows where her lord is now.

"Yes child," she assured her. "Now, it's time for you to perform."

"Yes," she smiled brightly and walks out behind the curtain carrying her instrument with her. 'I need to finish this so that when my lord will arrive I don't need to worry about anything.'

...

Sesshomaru lifted his head from the tree where he is leaning. He had been observing the people inside by his nose and his ears. When a familiar scent caught his attention, his eyes snapped open. Her smell is strong now, it means she went out to the crowd and her scent smells more heavenly now. He heard soft whispers but strong enough to reach his keen ears. He heard a them saying how beautiful she is as she walk in the centre of the room. Some says that she smell tempting, now his blood boiled and wanting to kill who dare holds such lust to his ward. He was sure it was a demon, a lowly demon to be exact. He will make sure he will not see the day break for what he said. He was about to barge in when a soft note touches his ears.

He was sure it came from Rin's instrument; she always plays for him when he visits her in the village when she was still growing to be a fine woman. Her soft voice filled the air as the crowd stopped and listens to her voice as she sings. For a moment, his anger subsided and leans back on the tree as he listens to her melodic voice. He can hear some of them giving a soft comment about how soft her voice and how soothing it is.

'Of course it is,' he said inwardly after hearing what they said. 'Call yourself fortunate that I allowed you all to listen to her beautiful voice.'

It is indeed true, if he wants he could had snatch her from there, preventing her from performing. He listens as the song is nearing to its end. They are indeed in awe for such human to have such voice; they even said that she will surely find a worthy suitor. He smiled at what they said, his ward don't need pathetic beings asking for her hand for he knows that there is only one thing that she wants in the world. But then she is in the age to be wed and he remembers how she had fallen in love to that boy. Maybe she wants to have her own family but he can't decide that, the decision is her to make but he will never allow it if given a chance. No, he don't want showing her beauty to any one (I know his, selfish) letting them hear her beautiful voice as she performs for them showing what she is capable of to be a future wife.

'Wait,' his eyes snapped open at the thought. 'She is performing right now in front of those_ MEN.'_

Not just ordinary men, men who is capable in bringing and making her his wife. Why did he not notice it before, this is not just a celebration, his mother is serious to married off _HIS_ Rin, and when married off means away from him. No way, will he let that happen. The song ends and he heard a man said that she was still unmarried judging from her kimono. Then he heard a young lord approach her and complimented her. He can tell from her scent that she is nervous and shy, and the next word that he hears really made his blood boil. That human asked her hand to show how please he is with her performance. This gesture is very familiar to him, a move that indicates he wants her to his wife.

'He better think again,' he said as he gathered his demonic powers ready to take off.

...

Rin feel a bit nervous as the young prince approaches her. He was handsome and the aura he was emitting was pleasant and friendly. He knelled in front of her where she is sitting, she put aside her instrument and turn her attention to the young man. They can hear the soft murmurs around them but she just smiled to the prince.

"You have played beautifully," he complimented and smiled when she blushed. "Can I hold your hand to show my appreciation?"

Now, she is really nervous. She looks around and saw Lady Mother smiling at her, encouraging her.

"Don't worry," the prince smiled at her. "I won't hurt you."

Lady mother just smiled to herself as she looks at the scenario in front of her. This getting better by the moment, she can also feel the raging demonic power outside. Looks like his son had heard it all, he taught her son never to eavesdrop but for now she will let it slide because what's happening is what she really wants to happen. She look at the girl who was now slowly lifting her hand to hold the extended hand of the prince but before her hand was able to touch his hand, a white light came from the open balcony, flew directly to the center of the room and snatch the girl in a blink of an eye and vanish through the balcony.

The crowd look shock and stricken by the sudden turn of events. The prince looks so shock and stupid as he keeps staring at the empty space where the girl once sat. His servant helps him to his feet and guided him back to their sit. Lady Mother quickly raises her voice to catch their attention.

"I would like to apologize for what just happened," she looks at the crowd as they all turn their attention to her. "It seems like her _Lord_ wants to have a private _talk_ to her right now. So, I would like you all to continue with the ball."

She smiled when all of them went back on what they are doing but some of them talk about what happened or how pretty the girl that just performed. The prince is still in state of shock and was still recovering. She is really entertained on what her son just did. She never expects he will do such act and catch such attention. Well, better find them now anything could happen especially if her son is angry.

'I never thought that he could be so possessive,' she said to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehehe… I hope you like it. I really like this part. Hahaha…. Oh, sorry about the errors and forgive me for my tardiness. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please review, I'm really excited about it. Thanks again and be seeing yah.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I hope you are anxious as much as I am because that is the very reason why I'm updating this chapter even though I did not review it too well but I hope you will like it. I can't wait how will this story goes but it all depends in your reviews. You see, all your reviews inspired me that I always read it over and over again before I start writing a chapter. So, hope you like this chapter and I haven't read your reviews for the previous chapter yet. Please** READ** and **REVIEW**, like I told you it helps me to write well. I'm being honest.

* * *

Rin close her eyes as she feel herself being coated by the strange light the barge in must to their surprise. She can feel the gust of the wind as she feel herself being carried by a pair of strong hands as they fly. She is pretty much familiar by the pair of these hands. The feeling of his masculine body against her petite body is very recognizable. She feels so sure that it is him and without knowing what she is doing, her small hands snake around his neck and buried her face on his chest. Even his smell is the same, now she had no doubts that it's truly him.

Sesshomaru fly with the girl in his arms. He was surprise that she did not protest in his embrace, she even holds on to him and she even nuzzle on his chest which give him so much pleasure. They are nearing the garden where they will be given some privacy. He slowly ascended and landed softly on the ground. They are in the middle of the garden now, away from prying eyes. He looks at the girl who was still snuggling in his arms. She keeps her eyes close, pressing her ears on his chest. He knows she is listening to his heart beat and if his not good in controlling himself then she might notice the little increase of his beating heart.

"Rin," his voice sounds calm. "You can let go now."

Hearing her lord, she hesitantly let go. She was enjoying the warm of his body at the moment and was a bit disappointed when she was told to let go. He put her on her feet and stares at for a moment, she just stare back at him with innocent eyes. He was outstanding as always especially now that he was standing in front of her with the moon above them. She can't help but blushed while staring at him. She looks away knowing she was staring too much for his liking.

"Rin," he called her name. The girl did not heed his call. She keeps looking away from his gaze. He has to admit, she looks very exquisite in her kimono. He doesn't wonder why those men have showered her with compliments. She doesn't wear some expensive perfume but her scent is so heavenly that it can drive him completely crazy any moment now. Wait, since when did he start to think like that? He needs more self control than he had expected. The part that he hated is that other men had already seen her in those clothes and it really annoys him. Who made her wear these clothes anyway? (Why, you jealous?) Making her wear such clothes that make other men desire her, even though the clothes she is wearing suits his taste but still, he would rather make her wear rags if it means it will keep her away from lustful eyes. (Are you dead serious? Now, I'm really wondering if he will really do that.)

"Rin," he called again but this time with sternness in his voice. The girl look at him expecting to scolded.

'Now he really is angry,' she wants the earth to swallow her up right now. She can't believe she just made her lord angry at her. Oh my, what will she do to diminish his anger? She looks at him; trying to figure out what will he do next.

"I am sorry my Lord," she started. She looks at him with guilt in her eyes. "I did not mean to anger you."

The demon lord remains still. Even though he himself is not sure what she is apologizing for but looking at her made him forget his words that he wants to say to her. He can't comprehend how this girl could tame him. He doesn't know the reason why he feels so possessive over her, getting angry when other men gets interested in her, even though he hard time admitting it he hated that fact the she had fallen in love with the decease boy and seeing her cry affect him very much. Could this be that he loves her? Love, what kind of love is it? This is could have been the feeling that he had been concealing and ignoring for a long time. Had he loved her for a long time and he was so dense to notice it all along? This explains everything that he had been wondering about but she wants to live in a normal life if he recall this occasion.

"My Lord?" Rin look at her lord. She can see that his eyes had softened a bit as he stared at her. If she wants to calm her lord, this would be a good time. She flung herself to his still body and buried her face.

"I'm so sorry My Lord," she said between the fabrics of his clothes. "I was wrong and I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru just look at the human girl who was now holding a fistful of his garment. He slowly strokes her hair and slowly holds her chin to make her look at him. She look confuse by his gesture, he can't blame her for being confuse because he never touch her like this before.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she looks at his eyes. It completely conceals his thought at the moment. She wonders why, her lord only do this when he wants to hide something.

"Rin," his voice came out like flowing water. "Do you want to have your own life?"

"What do you mean my lord?" she doesn't understand what her lord meant. Is her lord planning marrying her off to some unknown man? 'No!' her mind shouted at the thought.

She doesn't want to be alone to with some stranger, not knowing if that man truly loves her. No, she doesn't want to be with a man who can't love her like her lord, care for her, protect her and knows her well like her lord does. She looks at his stoic face and sees no hint of what he is thinking.

"Is that your wish my lord?" she fought back the tears that threatens to fall. If that what he wants then she will oblige. The thought of being away from him crushed her. Being married means she can no longer see him and she would be forever in solitude.

He let the silence answer her question. He can smell salty tears but why? He thought that this is what she wants, right? When she buried her face on his chest again he was shock. She was holding him like it would be the last time. He can hear small sobs coming from her. She's crying, did he say something to upset her? (Oh yes you did.) Isn't it supposed to be him that should be sad in knowing that she wants to be free from him? (Oh my, I wonder if I can find another couple denser than the both of you.)

"I don't want to," she whispered under her breath. She doesn't care if her lord will get angry at her for saying that but she doesn't want to keep it anyway, after all he will find out sooner or later that she lied if she agrees.

"Rin," he holds her shoulder trying to make her look at him. "Don't you want to get married, that's why you we're part of this celebration?"

"What do you mean my lord?" now she's confuse. 'What could have made him think such way?'

"I believe you misunderstood Sesshomaru," a feminine voice startles the both of them.

"Mother," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the approaching female demon. She was having a hard time looking for them, if not for her sense of smell, it might have taken a whole night. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm afraid to tell you my son," she begins to explain as she approaches the couple. "It seems like I had send you the wrong letter. That was the reply of a friend hearing about the situation of your human and was willing to visit her."

Sesshomaru meditate in what she just said. He feels he was being tricked but a relief creep to his chest. He sighs in relief that no one will take her away but wait, that prince who just made a move on _HIS_ Rin. He will _SURELY _make sure that filthy human will _NOT_ dare lay a finger on Rin. He feels Rin shifted her head in comfort; she's glad that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Child," the female turn her attention to the girl who was still clinging to Sesshomaru's kimono. "You can return inside now."

Rin look at her lord and he returns her gaze assuring her that he will follow shortly. The girl loosens her grip and walk away, back to the ballroom. She hopes their conversation will end shortly so that she can have the full attention of her lord all for herself. (My, what a wishful thinking.) Then she remembers the beautiful female demons in ballroom. Surely from the very sight of her lord they will compete from each other to catch his attention. She knows they will sneer at her if she clings to her lord like a magnet but she doesn't care as long as her lord doesn't chase her off. (I wonder when you will realize your feelings.)

When the girl was no longer near, Sesshomaru turn his gaze to his mother. She just stares back at him with emotionless face but he can't be fooled. He knows she is planning something.

"What is it you are planning?" he asked with a cold voice. "Whatever you are planning, it will not succeed."

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru," she answered with amusement in her voice. "If you're talking about the letter, it was unexpected mistake. I was busy in preparing this celebration and should you be grateful to me who send the letter when the girl was heartbroken?"

Indeed, what she said is true. So, for now he will let it slide but if he notices something wrong then he will surely not let it get away. He can't be sure if his mother hates Rin but he doesn't see some evince to prove it. If she was indeed planning something, it's different on what he thinks it is.

"Hmph," he just turns to leave and catch up with Rin. Right now, he will deal with the crowd that was waiting for him.

She smiles as she looks at the retreating figure of her son. Everything is going smoothly and seems like he is starting to realize his own feelings. She sighs, a little bit longer and everything will fall in to place.

'My dear son,' she smiled widely. 'My plan is succeeding well and thanks for your full cooperation.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to call this chapter a realization of Sesshomaru's feelings. I know this chapter is a bit disappointing to you but I really want to reserve some fun for the rest chapters so, I hope you will bear with me. Sorry about the errors though, I was starving after I finish this so, I did not have enough strength to review this. Anyway, I'm more interested on what you think about it so please review. I'll be updating after I read all your reviews in this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Right now I'm really disappointed at myself and I would like to apologize to you my dear readers. This chapter was really force out from me and it has many errors which I hope you will oversee. I am having a hard time writing now; I mean I'm totally blank like new sheet of paper. I don't know what to write and having a hard time typing it all out. Anyway, I'm not expecting any reviews in this one but I hope you will read this.

* * *

As Sesshomaru entered the room his gaze was met by a group of men crowding his precious ward. He doesn't like the look of it of how those men tries to flirt with his innocent Rin. Well, Rin doesn't even has the slightest idea of what are these men trying to do, she just smile and answers their questions in a polite manner. Of course she is, she was raise very well, taught many things and she never forgets those things. Seeing that those men have no plans in leaving _HIS_ Rin alone he started to walk toward her. He only took a few steps when two lady demons approach him, great, when he needed it the most.

"My Lord," started the other, showing off her beautiful kimono. "We did not think that you will be attending to night's events."

"My attendance is not something you should be concern," he answered dryly, his eyes never leaving his subject. "But I hope you are all enjoying yourself."

"Well of course we are," said the other who let out flirtatious giggle. "But we will enjoy it more if you will accompany us, won't we?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this act. For heaven sake, who would even want to accompany them? The very smell of the two could easily drive any man away. Augh! They may appear beautiful but Sesshomaru knows what they are after. Man, he doesn't want to know where these all women came from. The only thing he does know is that the longer he stays with these women the shorter will be his patience.

"I'm very sorry," he tried to answer politely. "There are some other guests I would like to greet since I missed the beginning of the night. Now, will you excuse me?"

He leaves them before they can protest. He doesn't have time to deal with whinny, noisy and infuriating females who does nothing but flirts. Anyway, how could he allow Rin to attend such rubbish event that will contaminate her by those men who are swarming around her? The men surrounding Rin seems preoccupied that they did not notice the approaching demon. He may appear passive but trust me; he is more than ready to kill all those men any minute now if only Rin is not standing there.

'I can kill them in a blink of an eye so that she will not know what hit her,' he contemplated silently. 'But killing them would be over exaggerating so maybe a threat would do.'

He was only a few meters away when another group of annoying big mouths stopped him. if they keep this up he will surely loss his patience.

"Please to meet you Rin-san," a gentleman wearing deep blue kimono holds her hand and kissed it. "I am prince Konamaru."

"Please to meet you Konamaru-sama," Rin answered timidly, trying to hide her blush cause by the action of the prince.

"And I am Tashi from the water demon tribe," another gentleman wearing purple with embroidery of waves and light blue hair complementing it. "I must say my dear lady, you had played beautifully."

"Thank you my lord," she answered with a soft voice. "I am glad that you enjoyed yourself."

"With voice like that I would not mind listening to it every day," the rest of them nod with approval. There are some other who joined their conversation and now smiling and complimenting the flustered girl for the sudden attention.

Their conversations carried on and many others join in not noticing the demon lord approaching with murderous stare falling to them. They are happily chatting when a servant came toward them who notice the glare his lord is giving to the gentlemen crowding his ward. Knowing the possessiveness among dog demon he warned the group.

"Our dear guests," he cut in. "I would like to apologize but Rin-sama would like to return to her lord now."

"You must be joking," the crowd let out a small giggles and turn to the stunned by the address of the servant. "I believe she is having a good time."

"Ah…" Rin tried to break free from her daze. "I don't mind staying a bit longer but if my-."

"You see," one of the guys cut in. "Anyways, her lord must be too busy right now to be interrupted."

"Time is something that I always have," everyone turns their gaze behind Rin where the voice came. "Especially if I consider something that is important."

Lucky for Rin she felt the creature towering over her before she felt a strong arm holds her shoulder possessively. He let out a growl giving warning for them to back off and because most of the gentlemen are demons they were able to hear and understand it but for the human princes they took the appearance of Sesshomaru as their cue to leave. After they are all gone, Rin face her lord thankful that he saves her from the wheezing atmosphere.

"Thank you my lord," she said shyly. The servant had already taken his leave when Sesshomaru appeared.

"I see that you are doing well Rin," Sesshomaru said coolly keeping his eyes to those who stare at Rin with interest. The prince from before who first approach her after her performance seems to recover from the shock. "You may do as you please now Rin."

"Thank you my lord," she bow her head a little and bit her lip for anticipation for her next word. "But I would like to stay by your side for the rest of the night."

His silence strikes a nerve in her system that makes her panic. Great, why didn't she think first of the fact that she would appear like puppy following her master wherever he goes? Of course, there are many acquaintances that he needs to greet and he doesn't need a tail following him. She was about to take back what she said when he answered her.

"Do what you like," with that he turn to walk.

"Yes," she smiled and followed after him.

With her following him no one will dare get near her and try anything foolish. The rest of the night none of the two left their sides and of course there are some of the men were trembling just after a small talk with Rin which leaves the young girl wondering why.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again I apologize for the errors. I can't promise for an update soon especially now that I am fully loaded in my study. This I can only promise, I'll write whenever I can. Thanks again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I know I'm being mean. Sorry about the last chapter. I was so depress about my writing that I force myself to write it. to make it up to you I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I still haven't read your reviews so I hope this chapter will do, for now.

* * *

The night ended peacefully for Sesshomaru of course; there are only few men who approached Rin since she was hanging around with him which much to the surprise of some the guests. They expect him to be annoyed being followed by filthy human like a sick puppy, according to some of the female demons who was dismissed by Sesshomaru without second thoughts saying his busy and would approach his ward that was easily surrounded by men the moment he left his gaze away from her. Lady Mother was very much enjoyed the sight seeing her son's annoyed look at the women and the glare he sends out to every man who dare get near his ward. She can't help but smile all night that her waiting maids were worried due to the fact that she only smiles if she's planning something bad. The night went well the way she wants it, she can't wait for the next scenario that will happen.

Morning came; while the Lady Mother was walking in the hall way still wearing her amuse face. She's on her way to her study to have some changes in the event tonight, since last night's event she came up of something to make her plan go faster. She was half way to her study when she saw some of the guests waiting for her in the hall way.

"Good morning my lady," one of the young gentlemen greeted her. Judging from his appearance he is a prince and by looks of his servant behind him, he came from a very rich family. She nod to acknowledge him and to continue.

"I would like to introduce myself," his voice sounded polite. "I am Prince Ranma from the east."

"Well, seeing you all this early, you must have some business with me," her eyes narrowed to the prince. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, my lady and I would like to be prompt," he said while lowering his head to show respect and acknowledgment. Her lady is getting impatient. "There is a request we would like to ask from you if you will allow us."

"And what would that be?" she shows she is losing interest. "You better choose your words well."

"The request that we would like to ask from you my lady is concerning her lady Rin," he finished quickly. The older woman's eyes show new interest that gives hope to the prince to go on. "After seeing her last night we have to be honest that she really caught our attention."

"And how does it concern to your request?" her eyes shows anticipation to the next words of the prince.

"We would like you to help us to get to know her," the prince answered timidly. "Seeing how she clings to her lord last night makes it hard for us to approach her."

"Then why not ask my son then?" she looks at them with interesting look. Well, she had to be honest but they are not that stupid to go directly to her son. Knowing her son well she knows that a dog demon is possessive on something that they consider as there's. If they approach Sesshomaru they could had ended up rooted ice in his cold demeanour without saying anything first.

"Knowing his lord we cannot approach him directly," one of the gentlemen answered. "As much as we like to know lady Rin we cannot loss our life before getting into her,"

"In that case I am willing to help you," she answered with mischief in her smile. "But the problem is, there is so many of you and surely Sesshomaru will notice something is odd."

"Then why don't we do this my lady," the prince suggested. "Each of us will be given a chance to spend some time with her. How it would be possible all depends on you my lady."

"Well that is a good idea but how is the problem," she paused to think first and her smile widens when she finally thought of a way. "It seems it will work but I must warn you that you are all only given this single chance. Getting this chance again will be hard."

"You finally thought of a way my lady?" their eyes shows anticipation. "We will not waste it."

'I hope you will' she smirked inwardly. 'Doing this will fasten my plan to work.'

Sesshomaru look at the work pilling on his study table. He still can't believe that his mother would toy with him. Is she teasing him or merely testing him? To make worst she let Rin get involve, it's Rin for heaven sake. She doesn't know what is happening around her as long as she feels happy and everything is fine she doesn't complain that's why he did not like leaving her away from his range. Whatever his mother is planning he will not allow himself to fall to her trap.

The night's event flashback to his mind, he must agree he was glad that she is enjoying herself after the death of that ruthless human who broke her heart. There are still some questions that he still needs to answer but looking for the answers is giving him a hard time. A knock wake him from his musings. He commanded the intruder to come in.

"My lord," Jaken's voice came the moment the door opens. "I have arrived a moment ago. Is there something that you needed my lord?"

"Nothing Jake," he answered without looking from his work. "You may do what you want for now."

"Yes my lord," with that he dismissed himself with haste. His footsteps can be heard in the hall as he walk in haste but was cut short as he hit a leg.

"So, this is where you are Jaken," a familiar voice reached his ears. "I've been looking all over for you. You just took off without me."

"Takeru-sama," he uttered in surprise. "I'm humblest apology, but what are you doing here?"

"I receive an invitation saying that there is a festivity in your lord's castle," he answered while looking around. "I was about to ask you about it since your lord disappear but I did not know you also left."

Jaken was so surprised that he doesn't know what to do or say. He is so confuse right now with all this events happening quickly. The first thing that he does when he arrived was to see his lord expecting him to be in moody condition but he doesn't look that moody at all.

"Well, since I just arrive here," Takeru's voice wakens him to reality. "Can you prepare a room to put my luggage while I roam his lord's castle?"

"Right away Takeru-sama," Jaken left with a flash to follow he was commanded to do.

"Well then," Takeru started walking aimlessly in the corridors until he reach the garden. "What a beautiful place, the completely opposite the way I imagined it."

He always imagines that Sesshomaru's castle will be cold and almost empty but why does it feel warm? He met some of the servants in the hallway expecting to look cold or anything but all he saw was a smile in their eyes as they greet him. They are not smiling but their eyes were. It seems like they just drank from the streams of happiness that allows them to smile and for some reason it does not feel odd or anything.

'The demon lord may not appear so cruel the way they said he is,' he mused. He continued walking when he heard a soft voice singing a melody.

He doesn't know if it is the song or the voice that captivates him but somehow it warms his heart. He follows the voice and saw a young woman standing with her back facing him. He can clearly see how well curve her body is and how her black hair dances around her adding more beauty to her figure.

The young maiden, feeling someone is staring at her turn her face to see a man with purple kimono staring at her with adorations. She was speechless seeing such beautiful eyes, she blushed at his gaze. He slowly approach her hold her chin.

"Beautiful," the word glides from his mouth as he stared at her brown orbs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, you read it. Sorry about the error though hope you can forgive me. I just wrote this chapter out of haste so please understand. Anyway, please review. Until then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I know I've been bad for not updating for a period of time. In this chapter, I'm not really expecting any reviews since it's so short. Anyway, I hope you will read my FIRST ONE SHOT, **A DREAM** (I'm still wondering if I should add another chapter in that new story). I'm really hoping you will read it. Ohh, enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

Rin's face turns red at the compliment. It was her first time seeing this man; she did not saw him last night. She calms down a bit when the man smiled at her. His smile is sincere, his eyes are very accommodating, he holds aura of gentleness and kindness.

"Lady Rin," a voice of servant broke their trance. They both turn to the direction where the voice came.

"Lady Rin," the female servant called out for her. "What are you doing here Lady Rin?"

"Misa," Rin look at the panting female servant. "I was talking to someone."

"Someone?" Misa looks confuse. "You are alone here my lady."

Rin look around, indeed she was alone and not a trace of the man was left. Where did he go?

"Lady Rin," the servant said to catch her attention. "It's time for you to prepare for your performance tonight."

"Oh," she just remembers she's going to perform every night for the whole week of the event. "Alright."

The servant led her back inside not noticing the pair of eyes looking at them. He was hiding behind the wall.

"So, that's his ward," Takeru smile. "She is indeed a beauty. No wonder Sesshomaru is protective of her.''

He smiles at himself full of amusement. He keeps staring at their retreating figure until he feels like rush of guilt. It makes him feels that he is doing something wrong.

"Hmmm, guilt huh," he let out a sigh. "She is indeed sunshine in this castle."

He recalls the way how the servant returns her smile. Her smile really brightens up your spirit.

"This is going to be interesting," he said while walking back inside the castle.

…..

Sesshomaru is on his way to his mother to tell her about Rin's performance. He needs to make sure that no man will get advantage of her tonight. If he can't stop her from attending the event then at least he can prevent her from performing for the night. Making her perform in front of other men is like showing her off for a show and she is NOT a just a thing to be show off, she's his ward for goodness sake. He arrives in front of his mother's study room. He did not bother to knock he just went in and found his mother sitting on her chair in front of her table.

"What brings you here Sesshomaru?" his mother asks without looking at him.

"I would like you to cancel Rin's performance for tonight's event," he said bluntly.

"And why would I do that," his mother look up from her work to him. "Our guests enjoyed her performance the night before."

"There is no need for a reason," his answer is icy cold. "I don't want her to perform tonight."

"What is this?" his mother smirks. "Sesshomaru is being possessive?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow at the words. Him, being possessive? He just don't like the way all those men look at her and those women looking at her with pure jealousy. (Sigh…to stubborn to admit of his possessiveness.) His mother looks at him, enjoying the annoyance display in his face.

"Fine," she said breaking Sesshomaru's trance. "I agree her in cancelling her performance to night."

"What is the reason that you agree easily?" he looks at her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to look innocent and placid. "There is no use in arguing to you."

Sesshomaru let out satisfying breath and leaves. The woman sitting on the chair watch her son leaves with a satisfy smile.

'My dear son,' she watch as the door closes the room. 'I'm really looking forward for her different performance tonight.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know it's short but please bear with me. I'm having a hard time writing this due to my schedule. My class starts at 7:30 and ends at 6:00 with a pile of homework and handouts to study. I'm still hanging but hey I'm persistence in writing my stories. Writing helps me to be me. Hahaha… okay thanks for reading but I hope you will read my story **"A Dream" **in case you get tired in waiting for my update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for the reviews, it really made my day. I'm really happy that you look forward for my update. Since the last chapter is too short for my liking, I decided to make it up. So, I wrote this chapter a bit longer than expected. Hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Rin look at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a white and blue kimono with red obi. Her hair is pin with flowers and her face is painted with light shade of powders since she do not put heavy coloured powders. She let out a sigh; she is a bit happy that she will not be performing to night even though it makes her wonder why. Maybe the guests did not like what they hear the night before or maybe because of what had happened. She blushed as she remembers on how her lord snatches her that night. For a moment she can imagine that it was his way of showing his possessiveness over her. It made her happy and relieve.

"My lady Rin," a servant bows to her. "The guests are waiting for the night."

"Yes," she answers softly. She checks her appearance for the last time in the mirror before she went out; she doesn't want to look ugly standing beside her lord. "I'm coming."

She makes hasty steps toward the room; she can't wait to spend the night with her lord. She smiles with excitement and anticipation. She wants to look elegant in front of her lord; she wants him to be proud of her. If her performance was not cancelled; she want to sing with her best for him for the night but since it can't happened at least she will appear concise in his eyes.

"My lady," the maid calls from behind her. "His lordship is already in the hall but he did not require that you must be there immediately."

"Oh," Rin let out a small laugh. The maid must had notice her hasty steps, well can't blame her, since she can't wait. "I just don't want to make our guests wait."

When they enter the room, she immediately scans the room looking for him. There are a lot of men in different calibres talking and drinking. There are also some women and female demons chatting and flirting with the men. Many men she notices look at her with interest when she enters the room but paid them no attention. She keeps looking around when she saw him; surrounded with women. From the looks of them they are flirting to him.

She must say they are all beautiful and full of elegance. With all their charm they can easily entice any men compare to her. She is plain, having a neutral beauty and not quite elegant herself. She watches these women show off their tempting curves, long eye lashes and decorated faces.

"My lady," the servant whispers to her ear. "Are you not going to greet your lord?"

"Maybe now's not time," she answers dimly. "My lord seems busy."

"If that is your wish my lady," the servant bows. "Then I would like to offer you some food."

"Please do," Rin look at her servant and watch her made her way to the table.

Once again she tried not to look directly to the direction where her lord stood. She looks at her lord together with all those women in the corner of her eyes. Why is her lord paying attention to them? Does he not notice her? She hopes that tonight she can spend her evening with him but she guess she is mistaken. Maybe if she is pretty enough, maybe if she is elegant enough then maybe she can also stand out. She shakes her head realizing what she is thinking. She can't be selfish; they are his guests so he needs to be a good host for them. Now, she's acting like a child being selfish and all.

….

Sesshoamru noticing that Rin is already in the room started to walk to her when all these annoying women came to him demanding his attention. He looks at Rin's direction that is now standing in the corner of room looking dejected. He notices that no man dares to approach her maybe because they get the message during the other night. They should, if they want to keep their heads. Now, if only all these snakes will disappear in his sight before he lost his control. He don't have time to talk to these worms, his ward is looking more and more dejected by the minute. Augh! This is frustrating.

"Do you need any help my lord?" a voice whispers behind him. He recognizes that voice, Takeru.

Without any confirmation from him, Takeru step into the crowd of women swarming around Sesshomaru.

"Now ladies," Takeru interrupts. "His lord has many more guests to greet so I hope you will excuse him."

Takeru let out a smile to the women. They just sigh in disappointment and went on their way.

"That was unnecessary," Sesshomaru said dryly. "What are you doing here? I thought you are carrying out plans that we had agreed?"

"Yes, you are right my lord but I cannot let this event will come by pass me and beside," Takeru smirks. "If I did not intervene the "beautiful flower" will wither for the night."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes knowingly what he meant by that. It is true that if he did not cut in it will take some time before he can get away from that crowd but since the crowd is gone he had another most important business to attend to. He walks away toward to the direction he had been looking, leaving the other man smirking.

…..

"Sure is nice to have someone to talk with," Rin let out a sigh. 'If only I can only walk beside Sesshomaru-sama.'

Rin look around her once again, noticing the crowd. She wishes if only she can just stand beside him but she also knows that she will look like tail following his every move. Of course she doesn't want to make her lord look like a mother duck with her tailing him, he will appear stupid.

"Rin," a cold voice wakes her thoughts. She looks at the direction where the voice came and came face to face her lord. No matter how many times she sees his beautiful features she will always stare in owe.

"Rin," he calls her name again. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"No my lord," she abruptly answers. "It's just that."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru urges her to continue. "Is there something bothering you?"

"It's just that I," Rin hesitates to tell what she wants. "If I- If I can-"

"Sesshomaru-sama," a female voice interrupts Rin as she is about to speak.

"Sesshomaru-sama I am so happy to finally meet you," the female demon said completely ignoring the glare that Sesshomaru is sending her. "I hope you don't mind accompanying us."

More female approaches them trying to catch Sesshomaru's attention. Rin pull herself out from the crowd not wanting to be a hindrance. She really feels alone, all her excitement for the night vanish. She walks to the balcony and look at the garden below. It is beautiful, how she wish she can share it with him for tonight.

"What a beautiful lady doing here?" a voice broke her gaze from the garden. "I'm sorry if I startle you."

Rin look at the approaching man. It is quite dark so she can't see the face clearly. She stays still as the man stop in front of her. Something tells her that there is something bad that is going to happen. For courtesy sake she bows her head knowing that he is one of the honoured guests.

"What kind of man that will leave his beautiful lady wondering around?" she can tell he is smirking as he says these. "A beauty like you my lady should always be watch with keen eyes."

"I can assure you kind sir," Rin answers politely. "That my guardian always makes sure that I am in safe hands."

"And I wonder where that guardian is now," the malice is completely evident in his voice. "I hope he is not surrounded by women and enjoying himself."

Rin stays quiet; she knows that her lord is not that type of man. She knows that her lord is always full of elegance in whatever he does; he knows how to handle himself and knows his limitations. She knows that her lord will not easily give in to something, he is strong that's why many women wants him. They want him; his power, his wealth and him. No, she doesn't want any of them to have his lord, even though it's selfish but still she wants, no need him for herself. But she can't, she is only someone he guard, someone he can easily diminish. She is only that something that is only a thing and nothing more. She wishes she is also important to him, she wants to be someone for him but she knows it's never gonna happen.

"I guess I said something right," the man chuckle. "My dear lady, why don't you find someone else?"

"No, you're wrong," Rin protests in a soft voice. "Sesshomaru-sama is not like that."

"Then shall I prove that I am right?" the man smirk. "If you will come with me then I can assure you what I say is right."

Rin look at the man, even though she cannot see his face she can imagine his eyes full of malice. She can feel it from his gaze; she needs to get away from here.

"If you come with me now," the man steps closer. "He will not even notice your disappearance."

"Don't come near me," Rin tried to back away.

"Or what?" the man looks at her still smirking. "You will scream? We don't want some scandal aren't we?"

She tried to run pass him but he caught her wrist in a tight grip.

"Now, where are you going?" the man whispers to her ear.

"Let me go," Rin struggle. 'Help me, Sesshomaru-sama.'

…..

Sesshomaru manage to get away from the crowd of women and is now looking for Rin. Great, now he lost her. He should have not let her get away from his sight and now maybe some disgusting guy is flirting to her right this moment. He better not catch him or he will skin him alive. The room is full of different scent and it's a bit hard to find her whereabouts.

"Are you having a trouble Sessomaru-sama?" Takeru asks him from behind. "If you are looking for your precious ward, I believe she is in the balcony right now."

After hearing this Sesshomaru walk on his way but before he can go on any further, Takeru added.

"I also saw some guy followed her there," Takeru watch as Sesshomaru stops. "Don't worry he did not do anything bad, yet. It really makes me wonder Sesshomaru-sama, what is this human girl to you?"

"That is none of your business," with that he left in hasty steps. If that man touches a single hair in her head he will make sure he will never see the sun rise in the morning.

…..

"Please let me go," Rin struggles to free her hand from the grip.

"Your full of energy aren't you?" the smirk never leaving his lips.

Rin struggles more and step the feet of her offender with all her might. She feels the grip loosens as he groins in pain and she quickly makes her escape. She holds the hem of her kimono to allow her to walk faster. She needs to get away from here and fast. She is too focused in getting away not noticing the other person going toward her. She bumps into a hard chest that almost made her loss her balance. A powerful hands steadies her and sooth her.

"Rin," a gentle voice reaches her ears. She looks up at the golden pool of eyes looking at her with concern.

She can't help it; she buries her face on his chest thankful that he is not wearing his armour. She feels so safe, protected and care for under his embrace. All the fear she felt a while ago vanish in thin air. Smelling her fear, he locks her in his arms and strokes her hair. He keeps stroking her hair until she calms down when her oppressor came in to the scene. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes to man fully knowing what he almost did to _HIS_ Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That will do for now. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the errors though. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I'm not feeling well right now and I skip my class today due to that reason. Sigh… I still have an exam tomorrow. Anyway, I would like to apologize for my tardiness. I hope you will forgive me. Oh, please read and review that will let me know if your still there. Thanks a lot. I hope you will also read the story "Dream for Me". my sister wrote it and also leave some reviews for her. thanks a lot.

* * *

"I would like to apologize, my lord," the man bows as if to show his sincerity. "I find it rather difficult on how to approach your beautiful ward."

"What kind of impression do you want to ascertain?" Sesshomaru's voice sounds cold completely hiding his anger. "Using such depraved manner is completely out of question.

The other man can clearly see that Sesshomaru is ready to strike at any moment. It's clear to him that he did not care if he slaughter him in front of many eyes. He needs to do something to save his life.

"I forgot to introduce myself my lord," he tried to sounds calm. "I am Senji, prince of the north, which will give you a second thought of what you are planning to me?"

"Such information will not change anything," Sesshomaru held out his other clawed hand while holding Rin closely to his chest. "I have no interest in persons who don't know their place."

"I see," the prince smirks. "What they say is true that dog demons are very possessive in their possession in which they think it belongs to them."

"What are you trying to imply?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrows.

"It just make me think my lord," the prince smiles maliciously. "That what you think is yours, does truly belongs to you?"

That statement made Sesshomaru confuse and think about it thoroughly. It's true that he always thinks that Rin will always belong to him but does Rin wants to belong to him? If she is given a chance once again to choose, will she choose him again? Then that human boy flashes his mind, if she is ask who will she choose between him and that boy? Would his heart carry the spiteful feeling if she chooses the human boy instead of him? But if that is what she wants then he can't do anything. Then can he really bear to see Rin belonging to some else other than him? No, if that is she really wants then he will give way but never without a good fight. He will evict no, it's more like he will kill if anyone dares in taking Rin away. The thought made him hold Rin tighter.

"It seems you are not sure yourself my lord," Senji smiles, sensing he will win this argument. "What will you do my lord?"

Rin had been listening to the thread of conversation. She looks at her lord who remains quiet as if not sure what to answer. She can tell he is unsure on how to answer that. He must be thinking if she truly belongs to him. Rin muster every ounce of her courage to answer. She emerges from the confine of Sesshomaru's embrace and stood between them. She keeps her ground with only a step in front of Sesshomaru.

"Rin belongs to Sesshomaru-sama," the firmness of her voice shocks her lord even the audiences who have been watching. "Rin will always belong to Sesshomaru-sama. Always."

Everyone in the room is shock even Sesshomaru never expect that she will admit such thing in front of many people. He knows that the moment she will say it with many witnesses she will be forever be tied to him. He never realizes that this is the kind of girl that he had been raising for many years now.

"I am astounded by your revelation my lady but will it change if you know the truth?" he acted as if he is troubled; this fight is not yet finish he will get what he wants. "You could have been married now and have your own family if someone had not been selfish for your own happiness."

"What are you talking about?" Rin looks confuse.

"Oh, no one told you?" he smiles. "The very person who is holding you holds the power in reviving the man you love."

"I know what you are talking," Rin answers back. "But Sesshomaru-sama can do whatever he wants."

"Didn't you want to stay with him because you know that he will protect you and give you your happiness?" he ask with full of malice. "But then why did he not give you that happiness when you needed it the most?"

"Who told you of such?" Sesshomaru's eyes turn red but control it, looking at the woman in front waiting for her respond.

"Oh, a little bird whispered in my ear," he smirks.

Rin is left confuse and thoughts flooding her mind. What could he mean? When the man she love(she thought she does) died she was left hurt and her lord came flying to comfort her then why would he ask as such? Does that mean her lord can revive Shiro? If he can then why he did not do it? Why?

Sesshomaru remains quiet, he can't do anything now. It's true that he can revive the boy but for unknown reason he can't which also gives him trouble in finding the answer. It's just clear to him that his sword understand what his heart wants. Now, he is ready to be hated, hated by the only person who shows him kindness. Even though he knows that it will hurt but he will have to accept it. He looks at the girl in front of him waiting for her to look at him with hatred, an emotion that he wishes that he will never see in her and ne cause by him.

"I will not. Even what you say is true but still I will believe Sesshomaru-sama," she answers with full confidence. "Even though Shiro might be the one I love but Sesshomaru-sama is the only who had been with me. If Sesshomaru-sama did not revive him then I don't need him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please don't hate me if I made Sesshomaru hopeless in this part. I really want it that way. Sorry for the error though and the slow progress of the story. My stories really reflect me. Hahaha… Everything is in slow motion. I hope you like this chapter. Be waiting for your reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, sorry for the delay. Hahaha…. Just being honest, I've been caught up in watching Beelzebub and watching some random animes so, I just found the time to write. Anyway, thanks for the reviews though. Hahaha…. Hope you will enjoy this one. It's very slow; I know but hope you will bear with it. Please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

Sesshomaru look at the sleeping girl lying on the bed. Her skin is illuminated by the light coming from the moon who is peering from the open window. The events a while ago flashback to his mind, he still can't believe that Rin could hold so much courage in her small body. After saying those things she excuse herself like an elegant lady and leave the rest to him where he handle the matters easily (he did not kill anyone, yet). He may not say it but he feel proud and happy that she stood on what she believes, she believes in him. He feels the invincible weight he had been carrying had been lifted. He is now assured and no longer holds a secret to Rin, she knows the truth and even though he can't answer her question but still she leaves it as that.

He let out a sigh, he look at his ward again. He must admit that those men have reason why in wanting to have her hand. He had indeed raised a wonderful girl into a woman. He flips some stray hair on her face and watches her let out a sigh of contentment. He is engrossed in observing her that he did not notice the entrance of the other person.

"My, I did not realize you are here Sesshomaru,'' a voice coming from the door way caught his attention. "That was something tonight, that event."

"What do you want mother?" Sesshomaru turn to face the woman. "I did not see in the hall this evening."

"I was busy and just arrive to witness that interesting act," she smirks in remembering it. "But you must admit Sesshomaru that young man has a point in saying those words."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he remembers the last words that stupid man said after Rin dismissed herself to her chamber. 'She will not always be your ward; you can never hold her forever or chain her on your side forever. She will want to have her own life someday and even you cannot stop it.' After that Sesshomaru just dismissed himself without saying a word but his aura tells it all.

"What about he said?" Sesshomaru said coldly even though he knows where is this conversation going.

"I believe she is old enough to make her own decision," she starts to walk toward Sesshomaru to also look at the sleeping figure. "If that human boy did not die then maybe she would be asking for your permission right now to be married."

"What are you trying to imply mother?" Sesshomaru tried to control himself by clutching his fist. "I know that you had been planning something from the very beginning."

"My, my, my," she let out a small laugh. "Whatever you are saying Sesshomaru?"

"Such act will never get me," he scoffs. "Whatever you are planning will never succeed."

"Then if I we're really planning something, can you tell what is it?" she smiles at him. "If I am really planning something then it's for your own good."

"Hmph. I don't trust your words," his eyes piercing her.

"I just want to cheer her up," her voice sounds serious. "She is broken hearted after all and maybe she will find some else to love again."

Sesshomaru's face only shows seriousness that tells the Lady Mother to continue. Challenging her son is not that bad as she thought. She must admit, she sounded like an evil mother but it can't be help since her son is a spiteful one. Sometimes she wonders what he will become if she raised him to be more kind.

"Why don't you give those men a chance?" she started to open the idea. "Making her know about them a little will not hurt."

"It will only be a success if you will leave her alone and let her know them in her own," his mother added which increase Sesshomaru's suspicion. "Don't worry Sesshomaru someone will look after her during those times."

"Are you planning in finding her a husband?" Sesshomaru's words are full of venom. "I simply see that those men have no respect and I will not tolerate such ignorance to happen inside my castle."

What kind of ridiculous idea is that? Letting those good for nothing have Rin alone for themselves? You got to be kidding. He will not allow them a chance to harass her again like what happens this night. That is completely no way. He can tell that his mother is playing with him. What is she planning about anyway? How dare she ban him from seeing his precious ward and least leave her from all those hungry men?

"No way Sesshomaru," she answers calmly. "Like I said I simply want her to recover from her lost but if she did find her husband then it's just in time she starts her own life, don't you think?"

"I am not allowed to talk to her for the time being simply means I cannot see her," it's more of statement. "I will presume that nothing adverse will happen."

"I will take that as a yes," she smiles warmly. "I suggest we don't tell her so that she will be at ease and don't worry I will choose a worthy opponent." '_For you_,' she adds in her mind.

With that she turns to leave with a smile of contentment plaster on her face. Everything is going as planned. Once Sesshomaru agrees the girl will just follow, now there is only one thing that is needed to complete the plan. (I really wonder if this is really working.) She knows about the girl's loyalty to Sesshomaru and finding someone to match that loyalty will be tough but she found just the man for the job.

Being left by his mother, his thoughts became occupied by thoughts of what possible things could happen. What could his mother really be planning? He knows that she detest humans but she doesn't show such treatment to Rin, then why? And what does she suppose to mean opponent? Does she think this is some kind of game will, she better think again, it's Rin we're talking about here. He hears a soft moan and turns his attention back to the sleeping figure; his eyes soften at the sleeping face. He touch her cheeks once again, everything is going to be fine; his mother did not say that he is not allowed to see how is she doing but simply banned him from talking to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's done. Errors are very common to me but I will still apologize. My brain is not working well you see and I really want to finish this (simply can't wait). And again thanks for the support. Please review, it will really inspire me.


End file.
